Gravity Winx
by adventuremaker16
Summary: The summer may be over, but the mystery has only begun. After learning their parents are Oritel and Marion, ex-rulers of Domino, twin siblings Dipper and Mabel gets shipped to Alfea with no knowledge of fairies, witches or magic. They would have continued to be lost if not for their 5 new mysterious roommates. Retelling of Season 1 of Winx Club with some moderate changes.
1. The Spark of the Flame

Gravity Winx

by adventremaker16

chapter edited by LovelessFantasy

chapter 1: The spark of the flame

Piedmont, August 31st, 2012.

The air was cool, leaves were changing colors, and summer vacation was coming to an end. But to one pair of twins, this was only the twins arrived at their destination after a summer riffle with adventure, romance, horror and family bonding, both asleep next to each other with Waddles, their pet pig, in their arms. Mabel woke up as the bus made its stop in Piedmont, glancing out their window to see their parents waiting for them. This would be the first time they saw each other in 3 months.

Mabel opened her eyes and tapped her brother on his cheek. "Wake up bro-bro. We're home," she said sleepily.

Her brother opened his eyes and said, "We are?" He stretched slowly bringing himself to full consciousness. "I'm excited to see mom and dad."

"I don't know about you, bro-bro, but I missed the crap out of them."

They got up and grabbed their stuff. When they walked out of the bus , Waddles trailing at their heels, they saw their parents and instantly felt home again. "MOM! DAD!" They ran up and hugged them.

"We missed you so much," The twins said together.

"We missed you too," replied their father, smiling down at them. The twins let go of their parents and Mabel asked "What happened while we were gone?"

As she asked that, Waddles caught up to them and sniffed both the parents. After doing so, he backed up a bit, nose twitching in displeasure, or perhaps in confusion.

"Oh, who's your little friend here?" Asked their mother.

Mabel giggled and said "Mom, this is the pet I told you about, Waddles." Waddles snorted in response and stared at the mother.

"Well hello there little piggy, I'm Mabel's mother." She rubbed his head.

If you're wondering where she won Waddles, it was at a fair and he has been really good for her. In fact, he even saved her from a dinosaur," He exclaimed to his mother. Dipper had been afraid that his mother might want to get rid of Waddles, but she had a wide, welcoming smile on her face.

"A Dinosaur? You two must have had some fun with Stan." Their mother said, chuckling at his story.

"Actually, it was Stan and his twin brother, Ford." Dipper said.

"It's a long story. Can we explain when we get home?" Mabel asked. "We'll have dinner, we can talk and then we can get ready for school tomorrow."

Their mother nodded, and the twins bounded off towards the car. While the kids were distracted, she and her husband exchanged nervous glances, knowing that they had an important conversation to have with Mabel and Dipper.

"Kids," started their father "We have something to tell you. It's important, but we must go home first. What we're about to tell you isn't exactly something we feel like discussing in public." Both Dipper and Mabel looked at each other wondering what was so serious.

When they got home, their parents locked the door behind them and pulled out a few old photo of themselves. In the pictures they look dressed like royalty, some with other members, some with guards and some with some strange blond girl. "Kids, we haven't been honest with everything. First of all, our names. I'm not Alex Pines and your mother isn't Ariel Pines. My real name is Oritel Sparks and your mother is Marion Sparks, king and queen of Domino, formerly the most peaceful and prosperous kingdom in the Magical Universe."

"Wait, what?!" The twins both shouted.

Oritel sighed "There's more, kids. We used to rule over Domino. 16 years ago, three beings known as the Ancestral Witches, and a dark wizard named Valtor, came to our planet and turned it into a frozen wasteland. As far as we know, only your mother and I survived the attack. We came to earth to start a new life here on earth which is where we met Stanford Pines, who had been a royal adviser before the attack on Domino. Stanford also survived, but before he left Domino, he had talked about his twin in Gravity Falls on Earth, Stanley, and about sending our kids over to that town when they were ready."

Marion joinedin "What's more, our bloodline possesses a magical power greater them anything in the universe. You two have these powers deep inside you." Mabel and Dipper both looked at her doubtfully and Marion huffed. "Have you ever felt like you were different? Like you could make things happen that other people couldn't?" Oritel asks.

"You mean different like being outcasts?" Mabel asks. The twins imagined themselves at school being shunned by practically everyone. "Of course, I always wanted to find things like magic and the supernatural. Things that everyone says aren't real, but now they are!" Mabel said. "And I want to spread happiness around to everyone."

Marion smiled encouragingly as Oritel bent down and put his hands on their shoulders. "Mason, Mabel, your mother and I decided to sign you two up for a special school called Alfea, located on the planet Magix. It will help you two to discover who you truly are. We've already spoken with the headmistress and you are both heading to Alfea Tomorrow."

Mabel gasped in surprise "Are we going to the real life version of Hogwarts? AWESOME! We're going to be magical twins now."

Marion smiles at the twins as they suddenly realize an important keyword in that sentence. "Wait a second...you said tomorrow." Dipper said. "As in 'tomorrow' tomorrow?" Mabel added.

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other, worried about something important.

"Can we at least say goodbye to our friends?" Mabel asked.

"I mean, we won't get to see them again until we're done with the school year." Dipper added.

"Why yes, of course." Oritel said.

"We're not monsters. Go and see if they can come over. They'll want to know what happened to the only pair of twins they know." Marion said.

An hour later, all of the twin's local friends were at their house, wanting to know what was going on.

"Hey, everyone." Dipper said, finally breaking the ice.

"We have something to tell you." Mabel taking a deep breath, she said "Me and my brother will be transferring to a private school starting tomorrow. We don't know how long we will be there, so we wanted to do something all together tonight and celebrate one last night of us being friends together before school starts again." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Any questions before we start?" "Their friends burst into chatter immediately, each with a million questions to ask.

"Is it a boarding school?" One of them asked.

"Will there be uniforms?" Asked another person in the group.

"Where exactly is this school going to be?"

"Will we be able to see you both again?"

The twins try to anser in a calm and orderly fashion, but due to them not knowing whats about to happen to them, they just answered the best they could.

Meanwhile in another room, their parents were talking to each other.

"Marion, is this the right thing to do?" Asked Oritel.

"Of course, my dear," Marion responded. "Besides, they have too much of you in their blood. Both of them are fairies of the dragon's flame and may bring our planet back from its ice age set by Valtor and the Ancestral Witches. "To be honest, I wanted a son who can protect his girl with a blade, not have wings."

Marion sighed at the thought "Well, we'll just have to wait and see, Oritel. But to give birth to the first male fairy in 5,000 years...I feel like they're destined for greatness."

Oritel just nodded in response, not knowing what adventures awaited the twins at Alfea,or if they would uncover the entire truth about their bloodline.

* * *

Later that night, when all the young guests left and all is quiet, Marion had wrapped a lime-green towel around her bare body.

It had been quite a long fruitful day that she needed a warm bath, especially after telling her children the truth of herself and her husband's who had been gone for three months. She needed to have sometime for herself to relax and to think, of course after when Mabel and Dipper headed off to bed.

Her husband, Oritel, he wasn't here as he was with the twins, probably reading some sort of bed time story to them or who know what else he was telling those children of theirs. . .

The redheaded woman had walked into the bedroom and sat down at her vanity, gazing at herself in the mirror. There were many beautiful pictures of herself and her family. Mable and Dipper from infants, to toddlers, to young beaming happy children and now they were in their early adolescence years.

Marion smiled at these olden memories that she and Oritel had cherished and treasured every moment, but something made the woman frown deeply.

There was that one single photo she'd kept well hidden from her youngest daughter and son. She had cast an illusion spell over that particular picture as only she and Oritel could see it. It caused her heart to throb painfully just over the sight of it.

The woman had carefully pulled up the picture that was on the vanity's side mirror. She felt her eyes filled with tears of grief. Sorrow had flittered across the redhead's face. Her heart had been shattered for thirteen years as well as her husband's. Their broken hearts had never healed nor would it ever come close to having their wounds being closed.

Marion had lost both her daughters during the tragic bloody massicure and genocide of their home world Domino, a world the twins will truly know.

The older daughter was the crown princess of Domino: Daphne Sparx and and a young baby girl.

The young baby was the only one out of her children that looked exactly like her with her firey red hair and those deep ocean blue eyes that twinkled whenever Bloom had looked up to her, Oritel, and Daphne.

It was as if it were a lifetime ago.

Something rose in Marion's chest as she thought about her darling baby daughter. She was only a year old baby when she died. No. Bloom alongside her older sister had been both brutally murdered by that wretched wizard and his witch mothers.

She sobbed to herself unaware of the fact that her husband had entered their bedroom.

"Marion?" he had rushed to his wife's side in a heartbeat. He never liked seeing his wife so heartbroken in tears.

He gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"My love is everything alright?" he asked softly, as concern showed on his handsome face, despite the fact that the two had slightly aged, but nonetheless the two still appeared to be young.

"Oh. . ." her voice sounded utterly heartbroken, as the woman gazed at her husband with tears glistening down her pale face, "I miss my daughters, Oritel! I miss Daphne and Bloom so much! If they were only alive . . ."

Upon hearing his two beloved daughters' names being brought up, he froze in his place. He too had grieved for the death of two young girls that his two other children didn't know about, or are aware of their older siblings existence before them.

Oritel never liked bringing the subject of his previous daughters up.

He personally hadn't gotten over their deaths nor did his wife and nor would they ever. They were their daughters and would be forever. They hadn't lived their life to the fullest especially his second-born Bloom.

She had been a baby, barely a year old.

A beautiful baby girl, who was like a mirror image to Marion save for their eye colors being different. All his children had inherited his brown eyes and hair, even his eldest, Daphne who had hazel eyes, and dirty blond hair.

He never outright told Marion this, but he didn't feel like he deserved to be a father to those innocent girls. He could never forgive himself for not protecting them when they needed him the most. Oritel had blamed himself ever since and could never comfort himself or his beloved wife.

He held Marion in his arms, allowing her to cry as he rocked her (as if soothing her pain). He could be so strong for his wife, but even he had fought off his own emotions.

"I miss them too, my love, so very much." Oritel responded, still broken about the loss of their older daughters.

"Bloom was only a baby when she died! We only had her for a year." she shook into tears, as she sniffed. "She would have been sixteen by now if she were still alive! Me and her would probably be having conversations about her dating, and Daphne, for the love of the flame, she would've probably been married by now and had a child, and we would've been the greatest grandparents in the magix alliance."


	2. Welcome to Magix! Part one

Gravity Winx

By adventuremaker16

Chapter 2: Welcome to Magix! part one

The next day, the sun was rising, the blue jays were chirping are the raccoons are digging through the trash.

And for a certain pair of twins, they're about to learn a whole new world. For now, they're trying to sleep before their parents wake them up. Dipper was dreaming about what he'll learn over there as he graduates with honors. Mabel was dreaming about the hot boys she'll try to get with, including a fabled fencer and a powerful, buff warrior with a battle ax. Roughly a half hour later, Oritel walks in and turns on the light, making his children turn away from the light.

"Rise and shine, kids," He says with joy in his tone, but the twins pull the covers up above their heads so they don't have to see the light from the ceiling.

"Two more hours, dad," Mabel mumbles, weak from the lack of sleep she got from last night. Annoyed, Oritel walks out and brings in his wife. Marion uses her magic to levitate the covers off of them, waking them. Suddenly, it hits them, and both are wide awake from the thought.

"Wait, mom... are you using TELEKINESIS?!" Dipper shouts, scared. Mabel is also visibly scared from the new ability her mother just demonstrated. Their parents laugh at his statement, proving to them that they have a lot to learn about the true form of reality.

"Oh son, have you been reading too many of those science books again? It's just a little levitation magic, nothing too fancy" Marion says in a half-gloating manner, finally showing her magic to her children. "You'll both be learning about this and more at Alfea."

"Oh yea, the school for royalty in another dimension" Mabel reminds herself. She hops out of bed, feeling good about this new school. "Come on, bro, we have to get ready for school."

Dipper, shocked at his sister's statement, gets out of bed and feels her forehead with the back of his hand. "My sister, excited for school? Are you sure you're not at least little under the weather?"

"Bro," Mabe starts,l "This is a school about being royalty and maybe learning a spell or two along the way. We'll become what so many little girls have dreamed of for six-to-seven years before they go into a boy crazy phase."

"Oh, I think you'll get your wish, Mabel," Marion answers knowingly.

"See? Mom thinks so." responds Mabel, proving her point.

"Now pack your things," Oritel declares. "Well be leaving for Alfea at noon."

* * *

By 11:45 AM, the twins have their stuff packed into a backpack and two suitcases for each of them, and are dressed in their normal clothes. Dipper wears his trapper hat that his good friend (and first crush) Wendy had swapped with him just before leaving Gravity Falls, his trusty dark blue vest traded for his zip up hoodie to embrace the autumn winds with only the President's key inside the pocket, an orange shirt with dark grey cargo shorts with his wallet and iPhone held within its pockets. He also wears white socks and black sneakers on. Mabel wears her hot pink headband and her favorite hot pink shooting star sweater on. She is also clad in a purple skirt and knee high dress socks with black dress shoes. As soon as they walked out, dipper broke the ice about heading to Alfea.

"So, dumb question: how are we going to get to Alfea?" Dipper asks.

"How else, my son; with magic" Marion answers, as she extends her hands, which have begun to glow golden with energy, opening a portal to Alfea. The twins look at each other with worried eyes, but then they smile proudly, ready for whatever's about to happen.

"Ready for this?" asks Dipper, slightly nervous about what may await him and his sister.

"Oh yea, bro. Whoever we'll meet, whatever happens over there, we're they mystery twins. Now, and forever." replies Mabel, eagerly awaiting to joining her brother on random adventures at their new school.

They walk through and come upon an impressive structure; a massive, medieval-looking building constructed out of light pink bricks, crowned with a set of tall towers, beyond an ornate front gate and a courtyard, already filled with girls three to five years older than them.

"Oh my god... IS THIS ALFEA?!" Mabel practically shouts, thinking she stepped into an actual fairy tail book. "I'll admit, it's a lot pinker then what I thought it might have been." Dipper admits.

They walk through the front gate and see the fellow students converging together, already trying to make friends before the school year starts.

Slightly beyond the assembled students, is a stern looking woman teacher in a white and green outfit with eyes that could make even Bill Cipher tremble in fear. They decide to walk up to the teacher in order to see what to do.

"And you two must be Mason and Mabel Pines of Earth" the stern looking teacher began. "I'll be honest, i think you're both a little too young to be attending Alfea," says the teacher, checking her attendance chart, along with a few notes. "But multiple sources close to the administration clearly state that you two have the most potential out of the other first year students, including standing up to demons. we need people like you two here. But remember..."

"You got eyes like a hawk?" asks Dipper, finishing her sentence.

"You clearly know discipline, young one, i'll give you that. NEXT!" She lets them through as their parents signal them to come over.

"Well..." Oritel starts, "this is as far as we go. Good luck you two." Marion adds "Make sure to call us every day to tell us what happens." As the parents talk to the kids, the teacher, Griselda, notices them and reminds herself of the rulers of Domino that should have perished 16 years ago.

"That's odd" she thought to herself, looking at the parents as she inspects another shy student "Could they be...I'll have to ask the twins later."

After they have said their goodbyes, the parents depart for earth as the twins walk inside. "It's even more impressive than I hoped." Mabel cries with joy.

"But that teacher kind of scares me" admits Dipper.

Mabel shudders and says "You and me both, bro. What I would like to know is what's with all the girls and no hot guys."

They see two random students walk by and waves them over. "Hiya ladies, I'm Mabel and this is my bro-bro Dipper. Were both from earth." She leans over to them and whispers "And he's single."

"Mabel!" Dipper exclaims, blushing. He notices the two girls. "Oh, hey," he says, a little nervous about the two new students. "Sorry about my sister, she can be a little…" He doesn't finish the sentence when he sees Mabel shooting daggers at him.

The girls look at each other and wonder to each other. "When did Alfea start becoming a Daycare center?" one of them says haughtily. "I bet they don't even know that this place is or how to even use magic." replied the other, as they walk away, making Mabel a little sad.

"Don't let them get to you, Mabel. We both deserve to be here" Dipper assured his twin. Mabel smiles and nods.

* * *

About 45 minutes later, the Mabel, Dipper, and the rest of the students get called down to the courtyard for the orientation speech from Griselda.

"This school will be your home for the next three years. But, this home can be revoked at any moment. The rules here are based in reason and discipline. Disregard these rules and mark my words, I will personally escort you to the front gate" she began.

Dipper leans in and whispers to Mabel "Seems simple enough." she nods, agreeing with him.

"Also, this is not a magician school," Griselda continues, "where you can blast spells at any given moment in any random direction. So, you may not use your powers in the hallways or other common areas. In fact, the only place you may display your powers is in your classroom under teacher supervision." Then turning her head to a particular student in the crowd. "ISN'T THAT RIGHT, PRINCESS STELLA OF SOLARIA?" Yelling at the poor student for some unknown, but known to her, reason.

"Did she just say 'princess'?" Mabel asked her brother.

"I think it's because she's earned her way here. That or her family bribed the principal into letting her come here," Dipper suggested, earning a nod from Mabel, agreeing with him. "Especially considering why Griselda was yelling at her."

"Thanks to you and your antics, the potion laboratory" Griselda scolds, pointing to a shattered window above her "Isn't going to be accessible until next month at the earliest. Now, I think you know what not to do if you wish to stay here, Stella."

Mabel's now curious at this event. "I wonder what she even did to cause that" she whispered to her brother.

"Probably an overdose of something or a wrong mixture, from what I can make out from the explosion" Dipper replies, equally as curious on the event.

Suddenly, four teachers rush on stage; a majestic looking elf (in which Mabel makes a "Legolas" comparison due to his good looks), a wise-looking old leprechaun (in which Dipper reminds Mabel to never let Grunkle Stan know about their existence), a red wearing woman (Dipper getting flashbacks from an M-rated game that's way too mature for him to be playing), and a motherly looking teacher (in which they both agree she feels nicer then all of the other teachers combined).

The motherly looking one stepped forward and takes the stage. "I'm sorry we're late" she spoke. "I hope you'll forgive us." Griselda shouts "Ladies, Headmistress Faragonda is speaking" Faragonda sighs, knowing Griselda is being too harsh again. "As Ms. Griselda was about to say, Welcome to Alfea: The best school of this scale. Mind you it's the only school like this." She sees that the students were excited to be here. "Now, shall we get started on the tour?"

* * *

Headmistress Faragonda leads the students and teachers inside as the resumes her speech. "And so we begin our orientation session, by the end of which, we should all know each know each other a little better. Now, Becoming the best person you can be is hard work, but I know everyone here can do it. Keep in mind that the teachers and I are always here to help you out with whatever it is you need."

Suddenly, a hand was raised by a random student. Faragonda answers "Yes, Francine?"

"Headmistress, I just noticed something," Francine begins. "During this whole time, you and your staff members have not said the word-"

She's quickly cut off by Griselda. "Young lady, are you going against the headmistress?" She demands. She quickly stepped back. "That's what I thought," Griselda said.

Faragonda sees that the students are getting bored and wanting to unpack and relax. She smiles and decides to act like them. "Okay, enough with the boring stuff, feel free to explore your surroundings. Make new friends, unpack and unwind." The students seem to enjoy her personality.

"But be very careful. There are dangers lurking about outside these walls and in the forest. Goblins, wolfs, trolls, snakes and more creatures roam the forest and whatever you do, stay away from the witches at Cloud Tower. They can easily take you down if not prepared." She warns her new students. "If any of you have any questions whatsoever, feel free to ask me or any of the other staff members. We'll see you all bright and early tomorrow morning for classes."

After the speech, everyone is dismissed. The twins walk off with their keys, books and class schedules. "That was fun" Mabel states.

"It got a little weird at the end with the witches, but what do we know?" asked Dipper.

"Absolutely nothing about this world and the way it works?" she answers.

"Exactly."

They get to their dorm room, unlock the door and walk in there. They look around to the living quarters, the bedrooms, the kitchen, and the bathrooms.

"Wow, this place is spacious," Mabel remarks, surprised on the room size they have.

"You can say that again," Dipper says, equally as surprised.

They go up and see that their rooming with another person. "Look here, we're sharing the room with...'Stella di Solaria'. What a weird name. Do you think it's the same Stella that destroyed the potions lab?" Mabel said as Dipper took a closer look at the name.

"I think it's supposed to be 'of', not 'di'. It's just a simple Italian translation assuming this place knows of Italy," Dipper assured his sister.

They hear the door open as they see a red haired girl in blue and yellow clothes walk in with a blonde girl with yellow and orange clothing on. The blonde was saying "That's my room over there. The one with the spacious bed and the walk in closet."

"It is quite big, Stella," the redhead says. She and her friend see the twins and the redhead asks "Do you think someone left their little siblings here, Stella?"

Stella, equally as confused, replies "Honestly, I don't know. I saw them during the orientation ceremony. Lets ask them." They go up to Mabel and she says "Excuse me, little girl, but this is the dormitory for students."

"Me and my brother are students here, but I can see why you would say that." Mabel looks up at Stella, wanting to be friends with the blond. "I'm Mabel Pines, and over there," she says, pointing to Dipper putting his things down next to a dresser. "is my twin brother, Dipper. And yes, we're both from Earth."

Stella looks at her and says "By the Dragon, I am so sorry about that," and then hugs her tightly "But you and your brother are just so damn cute." She let's go of them and introduces themselves. "I'm Stella Agabiti, Crown Princess of Solaria and this-" tries to gesture to the redhead, but she was walking into her room. "Where did she go?"

Not paying attention, the redhead steps on a vine, causing the plant connecting to it to scream, somehow. "I'm so sorry," she replies.

"No, I should apologize. I just got in before the twins walked in, so I haven't been able to unpack completely." A new girl turns around and goes over, bends down and pets her plant, assuring her plant that everything was going to be ok. She had darker skin with light brown hair and a healthy looking body. "My name's Flora Hanover of Lymphia, and this is one of my talking plants, a plant of my own creation."

Dipper is shocked by this. Walking up to the plant, he asks "A plant of your own design? How did you genetically engineer a new breed of plant, one that's even more active then the Venus flytrap of Earth?"

Flora giggles. "It's magic, silly. You see, my magical element is nature, so I can do this," Flora says as she waves her hand over an empty pot and makes some exotic, never before seen flowers grow from it. "Plus a whole lot more."

The redhead smiles and says "That's really cool, Flora. My name's..." while stepping back a bit, almost like she's reading a sign. "Varandra, Princess of Callisto."

"Callisto, the fourth most powerful planet of the highly advanced Alpha Ring of the Magix dimension? It's quite a way from here, is it not?" A heavyset, magenta haired girl with purple and green clothing responds in an emotionless tone. "Name's Tecna Bionerakova, Princess of the Empire of Zenith. Nice to get antiquated with you all, but if I may add on, I thought there was a 7th person sharing this dormitory block with us?"

"That would be me." Everyone turns around and sees a shorter girl, but taller than the twins, with blue pigtails, a red crop top and jeans on. "And Stella, if your going to blow up a room, remind us to hit the deck? And if you decide to do so, be sure to thank Musa Cheng of Melodia."

Mabel snickers as Dipper asks Stella "If you blew up a room, shouldn't you have been expelled?"

"Alfea would never have done good without me, Dipper. That's why I stayed, if I repeat the first year again," Stella exclaims with pride.

Mabel gasps in response. "You were held back?"

Stella nods, a little ashamed of what she did. "Speaking of me, you girls want to go out and get some food with me? It'll be our way of celebrating the new year." They all agree to go out, on the condition that Varanda gets pizza and Mabel narrows it down to Buffalo chicken pizza. The others are confused as to what these three were talking about, to which the Twins simply respond:"It's an Earth thing."


	3. Welcome to Magix! part two

Gravity Winx

By Adventuremaker16

Chapter 3: Welcome to Magix! part two

Outside the school lies a impressive looking city, one that combines magic and technology to function in a harmonious way. This was Magix City, capital of the planet Magix and the Magix dimension (Something Dipper commented on due to the lack of 'original naming'). On one of these roads outside the city is a bus leading towards the city, and in it, are the 7 new friends, destined for greatness.

"Magix Station, Last stop" declared the driver of the bus. Behind him, Stella was covering Varendra's eyes, Tecna was covering Dipper's eyes and Musa was covering Mabel's eyes.

"Remind me again why your all covering our eyes?" Asked Dipper, curious to know the answer.

"Stella said to do it so we can give the foreigners from far away planets a chance to be surprised at Magix City's appearance with their own eyes." Replied Flora, who was talked into doing this.

"I already have an image in my head of what I think it looks like" said Mabel, excited to see an alien city.

Soon, they all arrive and get off the bus. As soon as the bus was gone from view, the girls let go of their eyes, exposing the newcomers to the wonders of the city. However, Varanda and Mabel were a little upset at the result, while dipper is just inspired at the view.

"You two look disappointed" Musa said, breaking the ice.

"This is Magix city?" stated Mabel, clearly upset.

"I've heard this was the most enchanted city in the entire universe, but this is the end result?" Varandra added on.

"What were you two expecting?" asked Tecna, curious at their results.

"I don't know... Dragons, gnomes, wizards, shops full of magic wands and books" Varandra rambled on.

"I was hoping this place was more like Diagon Alley from the Harry Potter books and movies." Mabel admitted, with Varandra agreeing with her one hundred percent.

"Now let's go have some of this...'pizza' that you three speak of." Flora suggested.

* * *

Soon, the group walks into the city as the twins were impressed with what's in it, even seeing guys Stella's age in strange tan and blue spandex outfits and dark blue capes.

"Whoa, who are the hotties?" Mabel asks, intrigued with them. "Although i'm not so crazy with the outfits."

"They're specialists from Red Fountain, a military school that has a great relationship with Alfea." Stella tells them with pride. "In fact, some of their students escorted Varandra here to Alfea."

They walk as Varadra tries to contact someone with a flip phone, but fails. "I don't understand why my cell phone isn't working."

"Here, use my phone. It's the iphone 7, fresh from the line" Dipper suggested as he hands his phone to her, but it still wont work. "I don't understand" He started "This is brand new. Did mom grab us defects?" Mabel just shrugs at the thought. Tecna leans over and sees their phones. "Pardon the thought, but would it be ok if I took a look at your phones? I'm quite the tech expert myself, if I do say so."

"Go for it." Responded Varadra. The three of them hand their phones to Tecna as she takes a look at them and then bursts into laughter.

"Is there a problem?" Asked Dipper, a little insulted.

"These are prehistoric devices, even though you and your sister have superior devices then Varadra." Tecna admired while she was going through the devices.

"But...mines the latest model" Mabel said, shocked from Tecna's statement.

"On earth, maybe" Stella said.

"I deeply apologize for any inconvenience I have brought soon you three." Tecna said, feeling sorry for herself. "In fact, let me upgrade your devices, free of charge. But first, We'll need a place to sit."

They walk to a nearby restaurant and get a table for themselves. As they sit down, Tecna starts taking apart their phone and start making upgrades to them. As they were doing so, Musa decides to ask her new friends a few questions. "So, Girls...and Dipper, why did you all come to alfea?"

Mabel decides to speak up first. "Our parents signed us up at the last moment. We were fine with our old school. Nothing bad was happening, we both had good grades and had very few friends. Heck, we just turned thirteen yesterday."

Needless to say, the others were shocked.

"Your both thirteen years old?" Flora asked, surprised. "Alfea usually takes students from ages sixteen to nineteen."

"If you both got admitted at such a young age, you must be expert magic users." Asked Musa.

"We've never used magic before, but we've done other stuff that will blow your minds" admitted Dipper.

As the twins explain some of the strangeness they've seen over the summer, Varandra notices something big, yellow and ugly walking into an ally.

"That's the monster that attacked me and Stella in Gardiana." Varandra thinks to herself as she leaves her friends alone as they hear the tales of the twins summer vacation, which impresses them greatly.

She soon walks into an ally and overhears 4 voices: 4 teenagers with one that sounds younger than the others and a gruff but dumb voice.

"Well, knut?" Began one of the teenagers "Did you find the staff wielding fairy?"

The beast, now named Knut, spoke about what he saw. "I did see her, but she was with the other girl from earth, other fairies from Alfea and for some reason, two kids roughly about her age," he points to the younger one to prove his point.

"So, these fairies are babysitting kids now? This'll be far too easy. Am I right, mistress Icy?" The younger figure spoke.

Varandra, hiding behind some trash cans, is curious about this. "So the oaf was working with these 4 the whole time? Just what are they planning with Stella's staff?" She said to herself, making sure no one hears her. Unfortunately, the figure with the brown hair sensed her and signaled her allies that they were not alone. She then clones herself with a shadow clone while the real one appears behind the redhead and blasts her in the back, knocking her to the floor.

"Did you enjoy the show, little red?" The purple haired one spoke, obviously mocking her. The shadow clowns disappears, surprising her and making her turn around to see the real shadow user. "Personally, I thought it was a masterpiece." "I'd pay to see it again." Said the younger one, adding onto the mocking rant, making Icy smile, being proud of teaching her so well.

"You witches won't get away with this, because you forgot one thing: that girl from Gardiana is also a fairy." Varandra announced as she tries to blast magic at the witches, making them laugh at her attempt.

"You call that magic? I'll show you what magic really is." Announced icy, as she blasts some ice spikes near her.

"Even I can cast spells better than you, and I discovered my magic yesterday." Said the younger one as she blasts some metal spikes at her. The purple haired one smiled and used her powers to create a twister to launch her to a rooftop, where she's barely hanging on.

"Come on, red, were just getting started" said the purple haired one.

Icy then uses her magic to blast bloom down and makes her land on a few garbage bags, knocking her out cold. "And now" began icy. "For the final touch."

As Icy approaches Bloom, ready to freeze her solid, the villains hear a rebellious shout. They see Stella and the other roommates all ready to defend their friend.

"Leave our friend alone, you ice-cold witch." Musa shouted. "I would call you what I meant to say, but I don't want to corrupt someone's innocence."

Mabel took offence to that. "Musa, honey, me and my brother just turned 13 yesterday. I think we can handle a few adult words."

"Oh goodie" replied the purple haired one. "Some of the Students from alfea are here. Knut, take care of them for us, will you?"

He rawrs in response as the witches teleport away. "Stay back." Declared Mabel, as she gets out her grappling hook. "I've got a grappling hook and I'm not afraid to use it."

"Ladies" began Stella, smiling at the idea she was having. "I think it's time we show this beast why we really came to alfea." The girls nod as the twins looked at each other, confused from that statement. The girls run up and jump, but in the middle of that jump, they start to glow and transform. Stella, Flora and Musa gain boots, mini-skirts and crop-tops of various solid color as Tecna gains a purple and periwinkle full body suit with a pointy hat with matching colors. The strangest thing to the twins was that their roommates gained butterfly wings of some kind. After they transformed, they remain in the air with their new found flight.

"Did they just..." Dipper managed to get out before Mabel gets that fangirl look on her face. "Dipper...I think we just wandered into a magical girl anime and that is AWESOME!"

As Mabel fangirl's out and dipper still shocked about seeing 4 of his roommates turning into magical girls, they attack the ogre all at once. "Sonic Blast" shouted Musa, blasting the ogre with concentrated sound. The blast seems to knock him back a few inches as Flora's magic restrains the beast with her vines.

Stella, feeling confident with them defending their friend, flies back to the twins. "Grab Bloom and stay close to us." She said, grabbing her ring as it turns into a cyan scepter. The twins are confused as to who 'Bloom' is, but they nod as they do so, with Dipper grabbing Varandra's legs and Mabel getting the body.

"Why do I have to get the body?" Mabel asked. "Because last time I checked, your physically stronger than me." Replied Dipper. As they gathered around the girl's, Stella prepares to teleport them away.

Suddenly, Knut breaks free from the vines and charges at them. Mabel takes this opportunity to shoot him with her grappling hook in the head, knocking the brute out cold. Stella teleport them away as Varandra wakes up, still in pain from the fall. The other girls transform back to normal as she does so.

"What happened?" She asked. As Flora was about to explain, Mabel steps in and starts talking. "Well, the craziest thing happened. Me and my brother were rambling on about working with our great uncle for the summer, when suddenly, you go missing. We left the restaurant and find you passed out in the garbage with this Simpson looking ogre and these three witches. I think there may have been a fourth one there, But who knows. Anyways, we were ready to fight them when the strangest thing happened: Stella and the other girls went full our sailor moon and transformed into magical girls. It was epic seeing them fly around with their tiny wings and blasting elemental spells. Stella had light, Musa had some sort of sound, Tecna had electricity of some kind and Flora had nature."

"Stella said to carry you near her when she teleported with her staff, but she called you 'Bloom' for some reason." Dipper added on. "Now, I don't know who owns us an explanation more: you about your past or Stella and the others being a secret crime fighting team of magical girls."

The girls are confused at his statement. "Team of crime fighting magical girls?" They start to giggle, then laugh and finally understand what they mean. "You mean fairies. Their common around here." Stated Flora. "But you two seriously didn't know about them beforehand? At all?" Tecna asked. But Bloom brought up a great point. "If they didn't know what fairies are, then how did you two even attend alfea?" "Mom said it was the best school for us for some reason, and for an even stranger reason, our mom had magic." Said Mabel. Stella face palmed and said "Alfea's a school for fairies, but I'll let it slide since you two and Bloom here are from earth." "And from what my tech says about you two, you two have the blood and potential to become fairies."

Their shocked as they walk back to alfea. "We're going to transform, have wings and shoot magic out of our hands?" Said dipper. "Yeup. But I'll be honest, I've never seen a male fairy before. It'll be neat to see what one looks like." Admitted Stella.

Late that night, they get back to the dorm area and see that the coast is clear, but immediately bump into Faragonda and Griselda, who were expecting them to show up. "Do you lot have any idea what time it is?" Griselda demanded.

"It's quite late, so why don't we call it a night and we all get some rest? You have a big day in the morning." Faragonda said peacefully.

Thinking they were off the hook, they sigh and turn around, not before Griselda stopping them once more. "Not so fast. Varandra, or whoever you are, has some explaining to do."

"OK, you caught me. My real name is Bloom and I'm from earth, the same planet as the twins here,"She said, caught in her lie.

"So you're also from that planet? I thought magic died down on Earth all those years ago," Griselda said, in shock.

"True, but they did come through the barrier, so that easily makes them eligible to attend. Since classes haven't officially started yet, I'll let the seven of you off the hook. But may I have a moment alone with the twins?" Said Faragonda.

Griselda nods and the others walk away. "Mason, Mabel, your parents have already told you about them being from Domino, right?" They nod in response. "Your parents and I have a secret agreement to keep their existence a secret. For now, just say your both from Earth. It's much more believable." They agree to keep it a secret. "Also, headmistress, why did you try so hard to keep the existence of fairies a secret from us?" Asked dipper.

"Your parents also told me and the teachers to keep you in the dark about it until it was time, but I'll let them know and tell them you both know now. I'll tell you both more at a later date. One can only learn so much during the day." They nod, thank her and head back to their dorm.

As they head back, Bloom gathered the seven of them together and present her idea of something that'll unknowingly alter the destiny of the Magix dimension forever.

"You want us to be called the what?" Asked Dipper.

"The Winx Club, us. It's a perfect name." Bloom admitted.

"That's a cool name, but how about the Mystery fairies?" Mabel said.

"It's simple, but I think Winx has more of a flare to it." Stella admitted as the others agree.

"Kiko and I even drew our insignia," Bloom said with pride as everyone was still agreeing.

"Kiko?" Dipper asked, curiously.

Suddenly, a small but adorable blue and cream bunny hops out and unfolds a piece of paper, showing everyone the logo. Needless to say, everyone is impressed. "This looks amazing, Boom." Said Flora.

"Thanks, Flora. I got the idea of the name and logo from butterfly wings, surprisingly enough," Bloom said as she was explaining the origins of the team name.

Mabel stands up and raises soda bottle to make a toast. "Here's to the Winx Club: the start of a new chapter and the potential to become a successful franchise...well, maybe in Europe."


	4. Alfea College for Fairies part one

Gravity Winx

by Adventuremaker16

Chapter 4: Alfea college for fairies part 1

7:50 am, a dreadful time for those sleeping but have something important to do in the next ten minutes. For some people, time can be managed very easily, but for others, that's a unwinnable battle. Unfortunately, the newly formed Winx are dealing have time issues, especially for the crown princess of Solaria herself.

"Why didint anyone tell us we were going to be late?" asked Stella, rushing with her books.

"We woke you up a full hour before hand to get ready, but you went into your covers" Mabel explained.

"And on the worst day to do so, Stella." added Bloom, still a little tired.

"It's not my fault that I need my beauty sleep." Stella admitted.

"Is your appearance that important that its going to get us all late?" Dipper asked.

Musa snickers at the thought of a Stella without makeup, which would terrify everyone. "Alright, that's enough, little dip." Stella said, causing Mabel to laugh at his new nickname. "Little dip. That's a good one, Stella."

They get to the classroom with 5 minutes to spare, but see that their teacher isint here yet. "Where's the professor?" asked Tecna, as the winx sits down in a group of seats close to each other.

"The professor's probably running late. He'll be here soon enough." responded one of the other students.

Soon enough, the leprechaun from the opening speech shows up and starts with his lesson. "Top o' ye mornin' ter ya, everyone! As usual, it befalls ter me ter keck aff de school year. Nigh, for dohs av yer who 'enny met me yet, scon are Professor Wizgiz, yisser teacher av metamorphosis, or as oi prefer ter call it..." Said the new professor, as he changes himself into Miss Griselda. "de art av changin'" He finished up, his voice combined with Griselda's voice. "de way yer look."

Everyone is shocked as they were impressed with his magic, awarding him with his applause. He changes back to normal. "Ah, but that's nathin'! by year's end, you'll chucker better than dat!" He assures his class. "An' since every endin' must 'av a beginnin', let us start wi' a simple exercise."

He then makes hand mirrors appear on every desk, making even dipper confused about whats about to happen. "Dis wan shud be so simple, even a wane can chucker it. luk in de mer-rer, luk at yerself, an' tink aboyt changin' de color av yisser 'air." Dipper takes off his hat as everyone starts concentrating. Bloom, however, cant seem to preform the spell. "Don't worry, lass. not everyone can git it on de first try." Wizgiz assures Bloom as they hear a scream from Mabel.

"I DID IT!" She says, with her hair now being in three different colors: purple, green and orange, exactly the same colors and pattern as the tail from her shooting star sweater. Wizgiz is impressed with her work. "Me ward. tree color's on yisser first try. dis may be early ter say, but oi tink you'll chucker really well in dis corse." Mabel smiles, but then sees that bloom is having a little trouble. "Professor, is it OK if I helped Bloom out?"

* * *

After class were done for the day, the Winx were in their dorm rooms as Stella and Mabel help out Bloom with her spells. "No good, I have to keep trying." Bloom said, not wanting to fall behind.

"Hmmm... ok, but one more time. School's just starting, Bloom, you'll get the hang of it in no time." Stella assured her friend and turns to Mabel. "By the way, that was really nice what you said back there about helping her out."

"Aw, thanks. Mom and dad always said to help out whoever we can." she said, prideful of her work. Bloom then giggles at her young friend, and concentrates again, but ends up making her bangs stick up.

"This isint what I wanted." Bloom said, horrified with her results. Mabel holds her laughter in, but fails to do so, while Stella starts laughing her butt off.

"Oh stop laughing, girls." Flora said, as she walked in and sits on the bed with them.

"They can keep laughing, Flora. If I cant preform a simple spell or transform into a fairy, that what use am I to this school?" Bloom said, feeling upset.

The two girls finally calmed down as flora spoke again. "Honey, you just found your magic yesterday. You'll be better at it in time. All you need to do is to practice often." Bloom smiles at that thought and then asks the three of them an important question.

"Girls, why did you come to Alfea?

"Well...my parents tricked me and my brother into coming here. But now that I'm here, I may as well make the best of it and learn a few things about magic. But now that i think of it, my new reason is to learn how to become a fairy, head back home and use my powers to become a superhero." Mabel exclaimed.

"My reason into coming here is so that I can be a real fairy: Successful, beautiful, powerful and to be admired by everyone in the Magix dimension." Stella said, but earned some looks by everyone in the room. "Once I get that, I'll be able to preform some good deeds, like making people happy and bringing together long, lost love...like my parents..."

She then sniffles as Mabel hugs her. "I think your already a great fairy, Stella. You saved my life and you want your parents to be happy? I don't care what anyone says, your my favorite fairy in school." Stella hugs her back and thanks her for being a good friend.

"I wanna be a real fairy as well, but I really came here to learn," Flora said, being truthful about the situation.

"Sounds like you and my brother will get along really well then," Mabel responded to Flora's statement, making Stella and Bloom laugh.

"What about you, Bloom. Do you have one?" Said Stella.

Bloom then sighs and looks out the window. "That's the thing, Stella. I have no idea what I'm doing here."

* * *

The Next day, everyone was sitting in the cafeteria, eating breakfast together, but Bloom and Flora are missing. Right on queue, the two sneaks in with their breakfast, avoiding Griselda. "Is this going to be a thing we do?" Asked Dipper, curious at the fact that for the past three days, someone has slept in and were late or almost late getting somewhere on time.

Suddenly, the speakers went off and the Headmistress started speaking. "Hello, is this thing on? Oh, it is on." She tested while clearing her throat. "Attention Students of Alfea. As per tradition among the schools of Magix, tonight we will be holding our annual gala to honor the new students. Students attending Alfea and the Red Fountain academy for Specialists will gather here in our castle to preform the traditional welcome gift exchange ceremony and a party will follow afterwards."

The students started chatting with one another, exited about the news. Griselda claps her hands to get the attention of the other students. "Please, students. Headmistress Faragonda is speaking. Lets at least try to show some respect to her while shes talking."

"Thank you, Griselda. Oh, one more thing I nearly forgot to mention. We'll need all of you to help us prepare this cafeteria into an elegant ballroom, so classes for today have been canceled." Upon hearing that, Mabel gets up and shouts "Yes" for everyone to hear. Dipper face palms as Faragonda smiles. "Ah, the joys of youth." she nostalgically said to herself, but the microphone was still on, so everyone heard what she said, causing most of the students to giggle.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark and in another building away from Alfea, was a scary looking hall room, girls of the Gothic variety were gathered around as a older woman in a dark red dress with periwinkle sleeve gloves and a tall, white collar walks up to the stage with news. "Attention, witches. Headwitchtress Griffin is speaking." said one of the other teachers.

"Witches of Cloud tower, I have devastating news to share with you all today. Its that time of year again where the fairies of Alfea and the pretty boys of Red Fountain are having that annual party tonight, and once again, Cloud Tower is exempt from attending."

The witches boo at the statement as she spoke up again. "I agree with your pleas, my witches, but i'd think of this as a little...test, for all of you. Every witch in this school has the opportunity to crash the party with the worst way possible. The more horrific it is, the better the results. Submit your ideas and may the worst witch win." She finishes her speech as she backs away slowly. Suddenly, we see Icy and the 3 other witches shes usually with.

"What do you think, Stormy?" said the brunette one. "Do you think we should come up with a scheme?"

"You know what?" said Stormy. "Why not, I got nothing better to do, Darcy."

"What if we pull off this plan and steal the ring from Alfea? That is our true goal, so why not use every opportunity we have offered to us." said the younger one.

Icy smiles evilly, chuckles and says "I knew we recruited you for a reason, Pacifica."

* * *

At Magix city, the Winx were looking for outfits for the event. "Girls, and Dipper, I want us to look our best for this event."

"I don't know why we need new outfits that well only wear once and then never again." Admitted Mabel. "Cant we wear our normal outfits and be ourselfs? That is what a good person looks for in finding a date." Said dipper, not knowing the pleas of teenage shopping.

"Dipper, honey, appearances are everything when it comes to finding a cute boy, or in your case, a cute girl." Stella said as they were going through dresses for Bloom.

Soon, they got a fine outfit for Bloom (a light blue dress with silver and gold linings on it), but haven't found anything in the twin's sizes. "It's fine, girls, i'll just go as I am now." Mabel said, not wanting to make their trip in vain.

"I guess I can throw on a bow-tie and call it a day for me." Dipper added on.

"Nonsense, you two" said Tecna. "It is a formal event, so your both have to dress accordingly."

"I have a few outfits back at the rooms they can try on" said Stella, wanting to dress them up in cute dresses. The twins look at each other and prepare for the worst, but agreed to let Stella help them out.

* * *

Back at Cloud Tower, Griffin was reading the idea submitted by Icy and her group: The Trix. "In all of my years as the headmistress of this fine academy, I've seen some disgusting and nightmarish ideas, but this one takes the cake." Admitted Griffin. "Well done, you four. Great start to the new school year."

Pacifica smiles evily and says "We'll preform without fail, headwitchtress. That we promise you."

* * *

At Alfea, the twins were experiencing a fate worse then the weirdmageddon and Mabel Land: forced to try on dresses from Stella. She was modifying them with her magic so they would fit their small bodies. Dipper has a dark blue dress with silver linings and an orange secondary on with dark blue gloves on his hands, clearly embarrassed about the situation. Mabel was wearing a fancy yellow dress with orange, green and purple highlights in the dress. Shes also wearing purple, green and orange gloves on her hands. They can barely breathe due to the size of the waists of the dresses. "Too...tight..." Dipper, managed to wheeze out.

"By the dragon, I am so sorry. Let me fix that." She makes their dresses fit perfectly on them with her magic.

"That's a lot better. Thanks, Stella." Mabel said, smiling at Stella.

"Doesn't explain why I have to wear a dress, though." asked Dipper. Musa came in and starts reading something from a piece of paper.

"It clearly states here that 'All students of Alfea must be presentable in a dress. No exceptions', so unfortunately, this has to happen." Dipper covers his face with his hands as Mabel starts taking pictures of him with her phone.

Meanwhile, in another room, Bloom was trying to fix her dress. "Kiko, buddy, you have to help me find a pair of scissors. I need them for the dress i'm supposed to wear tonight." The bunny nods as he starts to chew on the dress's hem. "I don't think that'll work, Kiko." she said as she gets an idea. "Stand back, I have an idea."

Not knowing whats about to happen, he stops chewing and hops back as Bloom's pointer finger starts glowing. She then uses concentrated magic to make a make-shift laser to cut her dress. "Come on, come on..." she said to herself as she hears engines outside. She stops using her laser and goes to the window. "Oh no, Brandon, Sky, Crimson, Timmy, Riven and the other students just arrived and i'm so far behind." She walks back and leaves the room. "Whenever you really need something, you can never find it, am I right, kiko?" The bunny nods in response.

* * *

In some sort of underground tunnel that clearly been abandoned for quite sometime, Icy and her group walks in and down the creepy looking path. "This is it, sisters and pacifica. The secret underground passage that connects to all of the schools."

Pacifica steps in a puddle and shivers. "Ugh, this plan of your's better be worth it, Icy." she said.

Stormy looks at her and smiles "Don't worry, little witch of Metal, the fun's about to begin. Then you can take your anger out on those pixies."

Pacifica smiles, but looks behind her, worried about if her new friends on earth found out what she was doing

* * *

Bloom, desperate to find scissors, was looking through the hallways of Alfea. "Maybe there's a storage room here." She wondered to herself as she opened up a door, but ends up hearing the witch group from the tunnels.

"Now where do we go?" Bloom heard Darcy say.

"Don't ask me. Your the one with the map, Darcy." Stormy said to her sister. _"I regonize those voices."_ thought Bloom, before she quickly leaves without being seen. Soon, the witches came up and see a huge red box with a coat of arms on it. Bloom hides from the group of four, still spying on them.

"Here it is, fellow witches." whispered Pacifica. "Now I'm curious to see what those simple minded blade slashers are going to give to those pixies."

"Whatever they are, we'' use these as a distraction to grab that sun fairy's ring. Darcy uses her powers to reveal where the ring is before going into the box to find eggs in it. "Enchanted eggs?" Stormy said, a little disappointed.

"Perfect." Said Icy as the four of them raise their right hands and starts conducting an incantation, with the others following in suit.

"These eggs will become ones with snake rats." said Icy.

"For those boys and their pixie brats." said Stormy.

"Their terror will spread far and wide, ready to attack and devour." said Darcy.

"Soon, the staff of Solaria will be ours." Finished Pacifica, as they turned all of the eggs that was supposed to be presents into snake-rat eggs.

They then laugh to themselves as they hide deep into the building. "I have to find the rest of the Winx Club. They'll help me reverse the spell." Bloom declared to herself, willing to save the day by helping her fellow fairies, even if she herself still haven't found her own wings yet.


	5. Alfea College for Fairies part two

Gravity Winx

By Adventuremaker16

Chapter 5: Alfea College for Fairies part two

Hurrying along back to the party room, Bloom was worried about what the witches have planed for them. "The rest of the Winx may know how to reverse the witches spell, or else something bad might happen to them." she told herself as she accidentally bumps into a Red Fountain student. This student, however, is familiar to the young fairy as he's one of the ones that rescued Bloom on earth from that ogre.

"Ow..." she told herself as she sees him. "Oh my god, Brandon, I am so sorry." she said as she tries to make him feel better. Brandon responded "I've faced worse hits then that, Bloom. But are you OK?" "Ill be fine, Brandon." she said, getting lost into his eyes." She then remembers what she was doing. "I'm sorry, Brandon, but I have to get going." She said, walking past him as Brandon wonders what he did wrong.

Bloom walks up to her friends and waves them to come over to her. "Oh Bloom, there you are." said Musa. "And where is your dress?" asked Stella. "If I have to be in one, then you have to as well." Dipper said, embarrassed as he was dragged away from Crimson, the android specialist with the slender body and the sci-fi looking robotic helmet, that he was getting along real well with. "No time to explain, girls, but the four witches are here." Bloom whispered to her friends.

"The witches? what did they do this time?" Flora asked quietly so the people around them wouldn't hear. "Icy and the others put a spell on the presents and I herd them saying something about a 'snake-rat', but I could be wrong." Bloom explained quickly. Upon hearing this, Tecna got out her handheld gadgets and started looking up snake-rats. "I found some info. Snake-rats are the descendants of the Phillis genus. In which they posses a toxic fluid in their fangs and are carnivores, mostly consisting on toads and other small animals."

Stella shivered at the thought of one of them. "I think we get the picture, tecna. Slimy, vicious, small little rodents, sort of like the witches. But why would they do this?" "If these are the same witches that sent that ogre after us, then it means they're using this opportunity to steal your ring." Tecna explained. Musa suggested they stop the eggs before they get handed out, but Mabel points to Crimson and Timmy readying the chest with the eggs inside of it.

"Were running out of time, girls." Flora said. "And we need a counter spell and fast. Everyone form a circle." demanded Stella as the seven of them do so. "Now, repeat after me: What it once was let it be again." Everyone nods and starts repeating the incantation a few times quietly as the eggs go back to normal, just in time for Timmy to hand an egg to a few girls. They open them and find butterflies in them, just like they should me.

"What a relief." Admitted Mabel. Her brother nods, agreeing with her as Crimson hands him an egg. "Here you go." They said in a robotic sounding voice. "Think of it as a good luck charm for the school year, Dipper." He couldn't tell what Crimson's face was doing, but he can tell that they were glad to meet him (he could have sworn they were smiling at him as well).

As crimson walked away, Flora asked Dipper if she can borrow the egg. "Do i need to ask why?" He asked. "Remember Palladium's lesson?" She said, causing him to understand what she was talking about. He hands her the egg as Flora casts a spell on it. "Flora, what did you do to his egg?" Dipper merely replies "You ever herd of 'Karma' before?

* * *

Outside of the school, the four witches were watching from a distance and were pissed with what happened. Icy is on the verge of killing someone, that's how pissed she was. "The spell didn't work." grunted Pacifica. "Don't worry, my little metallic witch. In the end, I always get what I want." Icy declared.

* * *

Roughly ten minutes later, Bloom was back in her room, this time with the twins coming to help her on her dress. "Thanks for helping me with the dress, guys, even if you don't know how to work with clothes." Bloom said. "I dont know alot about dresses, but i am good with sweaters" Mabel declared. "Anything to get me away from the party." Said Dipper, embarrassed about his outfit. "Thank goodness i'm not wearing any makeup, though." "I wanted to see my bro-bro with a little blush on his cheeks. Wouldn't you agree, Bloom?" Mabel said, which causes Kiko to start laughing at him with the thought of makeup which causes Dipper to throw a pillow at the bunny. "I don't see you out there, bunny." He said.

Bloom smiles at the fact that they're getting along so well as they hear a jingle from Stella's room. "That sounds like Stella's jewelry box." Said Bloom, stating the obvious. They go over and see it floating away from the room. The three of them chase it down the hallway and outside the school. Suddenly, the box opens and reveals Stella's ring, also floating away. "Isint that Stella's prized ring?" Said Dipper. "We have to catch it." Mabel declared.

They try to catch it multiple times as Bloom finally catches it. "I got it." She declared. Suddenly, they hear a slow clap coming from another direction. As they look around, they see Icy, Darcy and Stormy. "You again?" Darcy said, angrily. "How many times do we have to teach you the lesson that its not ok to fuck with a witch?" Said Stormy. Pacifica floats out and sees the twins as they look back. "DIPPER?! MABEL?!" She shouted, surprised. "PACIFICA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" They shouted back, wondering how their friend got caught up with the witches.

"I'm here to get the ring and to seek revenge on my parents for almost killing me. I honestly don't want to hurt you, but if you two are what I think you are, then their's no going back." She explained. "Pacifica, please, we can work it out. Come with us." Mabel begged. "I'm sorry, Mabel...but the Trix triplets have shown and promised me powers I've only dreamed of, and with it, my parents will pay dearly for what they've done to me." She said with regret in her voice as she blasts her magic at the fairy trio, causing them to jump out of the way. Upon doing so, Icy freezes the ground below them, causing them to slip as soon as they land.

Stormy then uses her magic to cast twisters around them, causing them to collide into each other. "Give it up, fairies. No real friends to protect you this time." Said Darcy. "Pacifica, would you do the honors?" Said icy, as Pacifica smiles coldly, but will regret her actions. "Of course, Icy." "PACIFICA, PLEASE, DON'T BE SO COLD. WE'RE FRIENDS, ARNT WE?" Mabel said with tears in her eyes. She dosen't respond as the 4 of them charge up their magic, but the three of them feel something strange inside of them while protecting themselves and trying to get Pacifica to see the light.. With a flash of light, They've transformed into fairies.

Mabel ends up getting a pink strapless crop top with purple edges on it. Her skirt is the same color and still has the purple edges on it. She also gains pink dress shoes with purple socks, a small pink bow on her head and Pink wings with purple edges on her back. Dipper's new form gets a dark blue crop top with a strap on his right shoulder and a dark blue skirt with a red underskirt. He also gets dark blue boots with small red bows on them, dark blue arm sleeves and gains dark blue wings with red edges on it, while supporting a small silver tiara on his head. Bloom's form is a lighter shade of blue then his color with pink lines that go on her crop top, supporting a pink gem in the middle of her chest. Her form is similar to his form, except she has high heels, a gold tiara and light blue wings of a different shape.

"What happened?" Asked Mabel as she sees that Dipper and Bloom transformed. "OH MY GOD! WE DID IT!" She said, jumping up and down with glee as Dipper feels even more embarrassed about showing a little more skin then hes used to. "Wearing a dress for a party is fine, but this...this is ridiculous." "Looks like were evenly matched, Icy." Icy gets pissed as Pacifica tries not to laugh at his new outfit, not wanting to hurt his ex-friend's feelings. "You may have transformed, fairies, but we have the advantage in magic. Stormy?" Stormy nods as she casts a illusion spell at them, making them dizzy. "My head...is this what its like to be drunk?" Mabel said to herself. "Wait a second... I think I have an idea." Said bloom as the teins nod at her idea and fly above the trix. "Illusion spells only work on ground level, witches." Said Bloom, further angring the witches.

They get so bad that they started blasting the fairies randomly, dodging them at all attempts. "I have to hand it to this new form's new omni-directional flight capabilities, Mabel." Dipper said, happily, forgetting the fact that hes crossdressing. "Flying around and making witches mad is fun. But i do wanna speak with Pacifica sometime about all of this." Mabel said, sad about her closest real life friend being a witch. Suddenly, Bloom gets hit and falls into a shrub. The twins fly down and try to see if she's ok. Stormy grabs the case that the ring is in. "I got the ring, sisters. Now lets get out of here." With that, Icy teleported herself and the other Trix back to Cloud Tower.

The other girls run outside in their dresses and went to see the trio. "Bloom, Dipper, Mabel. Are the three of you ok?" Asked Flora. "We'll be fine, girls, now that we've unlocked our transformations, the seven of us should be able to handle anything life throws at us." Bloom declared. "It's too bad they took the ring." Said Mabel. "You mean... This ring?" Stella said while pulling out her ring, shocking the trio. "How did you...then what did you put inside the box?" Asked Mabel. "Remember the egg Dipper gave Flora?" said Musa.

* * *

"ALL OF THAT JUST FOR AN EGG?!"

The room in Cloud Tower shook with that statement proclaimed by Icy, who was furious at Bloom and the twins. "Well, Dipper and Mabel are the craftiest people I knew." Said Pacifica. "Maybe it's inside the egg, sister." Suggested Darcy as the egg starts hatching, revealing a cute baby duckling. Pacifica smiles as icy tosses it at away where Pacifica catches the poor duckling. The duck, confused at what's going on, cuddles with Pacifica, proclaiming the witch of metal as his mother.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, after the seven of them finish with Bloom's dress, walk down and see that everyone is still there and having fun. Bloom tap's Brandon's shoulder and asks him for a dance. Dipper, working his courage, asks Crimson to do the same thing. "Sure thing, Dipper. But i've never danced like this before." "It's my first time too, Crimson." admired Dipper. "But could a guy have fun with a robot?" If helmets can have expressions, they would be smiling at him. They then hug him and promises they would be great friends.


	6. Black Mud Swamp part one

Gravity Winx

By Adventuremaker16

Chapter 6: The Black-Mud Swamp part one

* * *

Authors note: I am so sorry for my long 5 month break, but I had college to go to. I was also on a kick for my spin-off series; The Protectors. I also binged watched Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood again after it miraculously appeared on Netflix again.

I'm also open in taking in a co-author and/or a beta-reader or two for this story, my Protectors story series, and my experimental FMA:B story. If your interested, PM me and we can talk things through.

* * *

The joys of an outdoor class have always been a favorite to students, whether they be from earth for a peaceful reading class, or for the students of Alfea ready for a personal test. Here, in the middle of a strange swamp, we see the students wearing matching safari outfits, with some students wearing safari hats (or in Dipper's case, his trapper hat) to help them protect themselves from whatever lies within the woods they their in. "Before I would like to explain today's activity" began the elf professor "I should warn you that it will be a little challenging to those who have little experience with the outdoors," He sees that a student was raising her hand. "Yes, miss Francine?"

"Professor Palladium, a mosquito just bit me." She said, feeling all high and mighty. "This is the outdoors, my dear. Mosquito's and other insects will be out here. It's all part of one big ecosystem of animals and plants." He said, trying to make her feel better. "But look where it got me." She said, lifting her shorts to reveal her thigh. "No one's going to date me with a bump on my thigh." The professor stepped back in response as Bloom covers the twin's eyes, not wanting to corrupt their fragile little minds. "I wanna see." Said Mabel. "Oh my...well-um...what I m-meant to say was...um..." He stuttered his response the best he can as the other students laughed at him. "Poor Palladium. We really shouldn't be giving him a hard time." Said Flora. "If he was more confident, maybe he would have gotten more respect." Tecna agreed with her friend.

Palladium cleared his throat and started saying something. "Now, as I was saying, today's activity will further your worth as a true fairy. You and your assigned teams of seven have three hours to get out of the the Black Mud Swamp and into the clearing in the Gloomy Wood Forest, all without using magic unless it's an emergency." He then teleports out of the swamp, but is still present enough to give one last sentence to his class. "Remember," he began, "Listen to nature and follow it's voice. They give out some really good advice."

The students break off into their groups, but the group were focusing on is getting knee deep in the mud, but to Dipper and Mabel, it's going up to their necks. "Can you carry us," asked Mabel, "We're not exactly tall as you girls and I don't want to drown in goop before marriage."

They immediately help their younger friends out by having Stella carry Mabel on her back and Tecna carrying Dipper bridal style. "I don't know about you girls, but this place is totally disgusting." Said Stella, who detests on being in the mud. "First thing i'm doing when I get back is taking a long, hot bath."

Musa agreed with Stella completely, saying "Totally, but I'll take one before you. There is no way i'm letting this mud get into my hair. It's personal, but it has to do with my cousin."

Tecna waves her hands the best she can without dropping her little 'genius buddy' in the mud to cast a spell, but Dipper stops her. "Wait," he began, "Remember what the professor said about magic. We have to listen to the voice of nature...whatever that means."

Flora sniffs the air quickly and covers her nose. "Ugh, that smell. It smells like..." she was about to finish her thought as she immediately knows what she smelled. "We have to get out of here, NOW!" She demanded. The others move away from the area as Flora picks up a stick, throws it and pops a gas bubble, which causes a chain reaction of other bubbles popping. "If Tecna cast that spell, Alfea might have been serving fried fairy wings for dinner tonight."

"Yea, and my outfit would have been ruined in the crossfire," Stella complained. "And you would have paid me back every cent of its value."

* * *

At the darkest, coldest rooms of Cloud tower, a door swung open and the Trix witches stormed in, obviously done with classes for the day. Pacifica was the most done of them all, as she just wants to lay down and think about stuff, maybe create a small metallic statue of herself.

"Thank God," began Pacifica, "Classes are done for the day. If you need me, i'll be in my bed, covered in soft blankets," she said as she began to head to her bed.

Darcy stops and thinks for a second. "I feel like we're forgetting someone...someone big, yellow and kind of incompetent." As she said that, the closet starts rustling around.

"Ow..." a voice from the closet spoke. "I can't feel my foot and I really need to stretch my legs. Can I come out now?"

Icy, not looking at the closet, busy fixing her looks in front of a mirror, said "Let him out, Stormy. Knut may be a huge hulking ogre, but he still needs to be prepared for anything."

Stormy grunts and lets out Knut, who somehow made the room smell with his body odor. Immediately, the 4 witches cover their noses and groan at the smell.

"Oh come on, Knut. I know you're a ogre, but you should at least smell better then this," exclaimed Stormy.

"Oh..." he began, "Then it's probably a bad time to mention that I ate beans for lunch."

Pacifica, extremely pissed at their servant, got up from her bed, and stormed to his face. " Listen up, you big puke colored buffoon. I was going to be the nice witch and give you one of my blankets because you complained that you were cold at night, but you can forget it." She turned around and took a step forward and resumed her rant. "What were you thinking, eating those beans. In the two weeks that I've known you, I learned that you always smell up the place, and that your stomach can't handle beans. We're taking this big risk in hiding you for our plan to capture Stella's ring and to obtain ultimate power, but if anyone catches us here, our plan will be foiled and I will make sure to throw you under the bus when we fall. Plus with Cloud Tower's no pet policy-" as she said that, the little duckling came up and hugged Pacifica's leg. She bent down and pats his head and said "Not now, Pepe, mama's dealing with her issues. Why don't you go on my bed and make yourself comfy. i'll be there as soon as I can." The duckling, named Pepe, hugs her again and waddles off to the bed, nesting herself on a pillow. "Where was I?"

"Something about pets?" said Darcy.

"Oh right, thanks. As I was saying, Plus with the school's no pet policy, that could easily get us kicked out before our master plan kicks in." She sighs, upset at the beast. "Did you at least spy on Red Fountain while we were gone?"

"O-of course, mistress of metal," he said, getting up from the floor. "My hunting troll some specialists captured on Earth is being sent to Magix City later today and once he reaches Subtombian Prison, the guards and staff will know of everything he knows, including our plan for Stella's staff and the energy that rests within."

Icy screams and throws her brush at Knut, pissed off at him like Pacifica was a minute ago. "Great, now our entire plan is in jeopardy either way. Pacifica, Stormy, Darcy, get your stuff. We have a troll to silence."

* * *

Above the Black Mud Swamp, flew a ship. Inside the ship was a cage with a blue creature in it. It was growling and snorting inside it, grossing out Crimson, who was impressed that even an android can be grossed out.

"By my standards, this creature is likely to tell the truth before we reach our destination, which'll be in 3.143 hours, plenty of time to interrogate the beast... if he's capable of speech, that is," Crimson coldly said, calculating their team's estimated time of arrival.

"Gee, thanks mom. I'll be sure to get right on that after we get our grade," Riven said while piloting the ship.

"But I do want to know why Alfea took in a couple of kids into it's educational program. It's one thing for an experimental android to join our ranks, but kids?" Asked Brandon, watching the beast from the weapon's chair.

After a few beeps from Crimson, they responded to Brandon's statement. "Alfea takes in the best and finest students from all over the magix dimension. The ages of Mason and Mabel Pines is irrelevant as long as they go beyond the code of the fairy, which I assume is making those miserable into those who can feel only joy." Riven gives off a little giggle over hearing the male fairy's name.

"His name is Mason? Who name's their child that?" Riven said, obviously amused by the name. As soon as Crimson was about to respond to him, the ship gets hit with some sort of force, destabilizing the ship's trajectory.

"What in the name of Ragnarok was that?" Crimson demanded, wanting to know what hit the ship.

"I don't know, robot, but the sensors didn't pick up anything," said Riven, who's trying to level the ship after it was hit off course, but it fails and there in a nosedive straight to the swamp.

"Specialists, brace yourselves," said Brandon, who's buckled in and preparing for the worst possible scenario.

* * *

Five minutes later, at the crash site, the boys and the android we're adjusting to the crash.

"Aside from minor cuts and some bruises, all four of you are functioning at full capacity," Crimson spoke, but notices that their voice is a little distorted. Brandon and Sky notices it and are scared of the damage to Crimson's helmet for some reason. Timmy and Riven are confused at the recent events between the three of them.

"Crimson, head back into the ship and check up on the troll. While you're in there, try to repair your voice box," Sky demanded as Crimson saluted and headed back into the ship. As they head into the ship, the Winx walks up to the specialists, wanting to see if they were OK.

"By the Dragon, what happened here?" Said Stella, worried about the crash and the hot boys.

"Isn't it obvious, Blondie, we crashed," Riven said coldly, not wanting to deal with fairies at the moment. "At least the package is secured." As he said that, Musa looks at him and blushes. Riven sees her and looks away, huffing in the process.

Crimson came out of the ship in a hurry with terrible news. "Teammates, we have an issue. The troll we captured on Earth escaped in the crash." The girls in the group all gasp as the twins were confused at what they were talking about.

"You had a troll and he escaped?" Said Mabel, looking around quickly to see around her to protect herself from the troll.

In response to Mabel's question, Riven said "It wasn't our fault. Something it us that made us crash."

Timmy spoke next, saying "But don't worry, little lady. The troll has a special pair of handcuffs on him. He wont get far."

Crimson coughed the best they can to get everyone attention. Everyone looks at the android specialist and says "I wouldn't be too sure about that, teammates." Someone was about to ask, but they show a pair of broken advanced handcuffs, shocking the group.

Riven, obviously angry, yells "WELL THAT'S JUST GREAT! WE LOST A PRISONER ALL BECAUSE TIMMY COULDN'T FIND THE SOURCE OF THE ATTACK AND WE HAVE A PIECE OF GARBAGE FOR AN ANDROID!" Dipper is getting a little annoyed with his attitude towards Crimson, but they put their arm forward, stopping him. They nod their head 'no', indicating to not go to him and to cause a scene. Riven now decides to ask the elephant in the forest, saying "By the way, why did you come here in this forest? You could have used a shuttle to send him to Red Fountain instead of Alfea. It's a lot safer that way."

Now Dipper's getting a little angry at Riven, but decides to keep his cool and says "Well, Riven, we Alfea students are in the middle of a magical assignment to ues the forest's voice to find out way back to Alfea."

Riven then says "Then go back to it, fairies, and leave it to the Specialists, who actually know how to do their jobs."

Stella chimed in and says "The Specialists? I didn't know they would come here. Did you know they were coming, Tecna?" Tecna then shrugs in responce, causing the fairies to laugh at the specialists.

"I think we may have deserved that," said Crimson, joining in on the joke.

The specialists see that Riven was getting mad, so Sky chimed in before he can say anything, saying "What Riven means is that we should be the ones to handle the troll while you girls...and Dipper... go back to your assignment and get your grades."

Riven sighs, calming down, says "Fine, go do what you girls need to do, but if you run into the troll, don't expect us to come and help you out." When he said that, the specialists walked back to their ship, leaving the Winx behind in the swamp.

After a few seconds, Bloom decides to ask the group an important question. "Now what do we do?" she said.

Stella remembers something about the troll and says "Bloom and I know the troll. He attacked us on earth when Bloom discovered her powers. Sky and the others don't know what they're into."

Flora hesitates on that, saying "I don't know, girls. I think we should stick to the assignment. Stella needs the grade for her to pass and I don't want to fall behind on my plant studies."

Musa chimes in to her thought, saying "But we have no choice, Flora. I say we go out there and help those poor boys. No offence, Dipper." He shrugs at that, telling her its fine and to not worry about it. "Now come on, Winx, lets go capture a troll." With that, everyone starts following the specialists to the ship, unknowingly entering a world of secrets and betrayals.

* * *

So lets recap on how today was not a good day for a certian Specialist group from Red Fountain. Their ship crashed landed in the middle of the Black Mud Swamp, their trollish prisoner escaped and most of the fairies from Alfea made fun of the squad responsible in delivering the prisoner to the athoreties in Magix city. Needless to say, things could be better for this squad of teenage boys and their mysterious android partner who looks like they're wearing a modified bike helmet, in which Riven, the team hothead, found suspicious. Lucky for them, one of the fairy groups stayed behind to help the specialists; the Winx Club, formed merely 3 weeks ago after an incident with an ogre, and this group of fashionable teenage girls, along with their younger members of the group, twin siblings Mason (prefers to be called Dipper due to his birthmark on his forehead, but slowly learns how to love his new name thanks to his new friends) and Mabel Pines. Dipper, Tecna and Timmy, the specialist's main technician, went to work on the broken ship as Musa inspects the handcuffs that held the prisoner with Crimson, who's scanning it with her android vision.

"Whatever took out the ship also took out the stablizer," Timmy told his friends.

"But here's the thing; it doesn't look damaged from the outside, but under the plating, there's a lot of damages to the machinery. Tecna, would using your devices to check the electronics be against the assignment," Dipper asked his larger friend.

"As long as its just technology and not magical technology, of course," Tecna said while she plugged in her tablet to the machinery.

"You brought your tablet," Mabel curiously asked while looking for clues for the troll runaway. As she asks Tecna the question, a grappling hook falls out of Mabel's cargo pants and everyone, minus Dipper, looks at her like she's crazy. "What? Teacher only said no magic. He never said anything about a military grade grappling hook."

Dipper looks up from the stabilizer and says "Trust her on this one, shes really handy with that grappling hook."

"I bet she is," Riven said. "Perfect for you three shorties." As soon as he said that, he gets punched in the gut by Musa.

"I may be small, but I do know how to throw a punch," Musa said, semi-angry at the magenta haired specialist.

Bloom chuckles as she sees some large footprints. "Speaking of appendages, take a look at this." Both groups come over and see the footprints.

"Bet this guy spends a fortune on footware," Mabel joked.

"Oh please, Mabel," Stella corrected her, "Trolls don't even ware shoes. Even if they did, they would be so last decade."

"They are battle ready savages," Brandon added on

They then see the footprint trail until they see that it suddenly stops. Crimson scanned the footprints with their senses and says "It's our prisoner, alright, but the prisoner disappeared, along with the footprints. I'm also detecting a magical signature here."

"But trolls can't cast spells," Sky said.

"Then that means the troll had some outside help," Dipper, Crimson, Timmy, Musa and Tecna all said at the same time, surprising each other.

"Well, now we know theirs more then one culprit for this case," Riven said, ready to go into the swamp, but Flora stopped him

"You just cant go in there blind. You'll get lost unless your magical and listen to the voice of the forest."

Tecna huffs, crosses her thick arms and turns her head. "It's easy for you to say, Flora. Your a Lymphian. We Zenithians are useless when it comes to organic matter, like fruits, vegetables and the great outdoors."

Musa smiles like a little shit and says "So that's why you stuff yourself with the greasiest of foods? Don't lie because I know about your secret candy stash."

Mabel steps foward and says "Um...That's my candy stash, actually."

Riven grumbles and angerly says "Enough talk about fatty foods. We have a troll to catch."

"He's right, Tecna, and when we get back, we have got to talk about your diet," Flora says to her honestly. She then closes her eyes and feels the energy of the forest around her, sensing all of the people, animals, creatures and plant life in the forest. She then opens her eyes and says "I know where to go, girls. Follow me." The other fairies follow her.

"I honestly hope we don't regret this," Tecna said, unimpressed that the fairy of technology has to go into the heart of the forest.


	7. Black Mud Swamp part two

Gravity Winx

By Adventuremaker16

Chapter 7: The Black-Mud Swamp part two

* * *

I've been getting a lot of positive feedback lately with this story and the spin off series and I want to thank you for following me since the beginning. And to the people just finding my story for the first time, i'll just say is that you are in for a treat with this story. Although I am looking for someone to write a new episode for the story after this chapter that revolves around the twin's and how they feel after 3 weeks of practicing magic and being a part of a group.

* * *

Sometime later, the five specialists trek through the forest in their own direction. Brandon and Crimson were in front of the group, chopping a path with their techno weapons called phantoblades. Brandon has a blue, translucent long double edged sword (which looks like a lightsaber with a medieval sword hilt) and Crimson has a double handled, translucent green double edged ax. Crimson also has their hand on a green and silver crossbow, just in case they and the other specialists face a threat or the troll. Little do they know, the sounds the make while walking down the forest floor and Riven's complaints causes a threat to loom nearby, but not the kind of threat they would expect.

"Ugh," Complained Riven, who got slapped in the face with a few free branches. "Who's idea was it to leave our hoverbikes behind? Because i'm blaming the android for this."

"And where would the bikes go, Riven," Crimson began. "There's no god damn room in this forest for bikes. Besides, the sounds of them and our voices would alert the troll, causing him to hide away."

"God?" Riven said, suspicious. Crimson stopped, worried that they said too much already. Before someone else can speak, they hear something slithering on the floor of the forest.

"What was that?" Brandon asked, tightening his grip on his phantoblade. The others get their weapons out. Sky's weapon was a green dual wielding broadsword and Riven's resembled a pink katana. Timmy, however, had a different weapon then the rest of the blade users; it looks a futuristic pistol-like weapon.

Sky stepped forward and gets tangled up in some vines, which appeared to be moving up his leg and tying him up. He was soon hung upside down a couple feet in the air from his leg, with his sword still in his hand. He screamed loudly in the process as he was yanked upside down. As he screamed, the vine grew tighter on him.

"What in the name of the Great Dragon is this, Timmy?" Riven demanded as some more vines wrapped him up like a mummy.

Timmy was getting his handheld tablet out from his thigh as he gets wrapped up by the vines. "This is impossible, but I think the vines in this forest are alive."

As Crimson heard this, they turned down their speaker on their helmet so they don't make any noise as they brandish their axe in their hand, trying to cut down the vines that held their allies.

"Whatever it is, guys, its official that WE NEED HELP," shouted Sky. The other specialists minus Crimson, yell in fear and pain as they get hoisted into the air, bonded by the vines as Crimson tries to shoot them down with their arrows.

* * *

The Winx had been walking through the forest as well, when they had heard a scream from a deeper part of the forest.

"What was that?" Flora had spoken the question on everybody's minds after hearing such a disturbing sound.

"I think it was one of the guys" Bloom had said with concern in her voice. "We have to go help them!" Bloom said, sounding both determined and nervous.

Stella, however was not as convinced "Can we even do anything? We're not allowed to use our powers on this trip. " Stella seemed guilty after saying this.

Mabel seemed just as quick as to counter Stella's argument."We don't need them anyway. Not when we got…" Mabel had paused for the dramatic effect to kick in , which seemed to be working from the eyes of the others."Da da da! GRAPPLING HOOK!" At the end her sentence, she had pulled out the fame grappling hook.

Musa seems to be unimpressed at that tool Mabel was holding that she only saw once on their first day at alfea. "Are you sure that can hold all of us?" she asked Mabel.

"Of course it can, Musie," Mabel assured her friend with a nickname as she face-palmed.

"Let me rephrase that; are you sure it can hold her?" Musa said, pointing to the 6 and a half foot giant known Tecna, who's carrying Dipper like she's carrying an small wise master through a swamp on another world.

"If its about my size, I can assure you that I'm only 325 pounds, close to 326 pounds. It's a perfectly average weight for a Zenithian girl my height and age," Tecna assured her. "Besides, I just want to get out of here as soon as possible. Dipping Sauce promised me he would show me some of his Earth video games and I don't want this lesson to go late into the night." Dipper hears this and blushes a little bit at his new nickname.

"Did you call him that because you bonded with him like your siblings or did you call him that because it's around lunch time and you need to eat?" Musa told her, clearly not giving a shit about Tecna's sisterly instinct to the youngest member of the Winx Club.

"Do I have the option to say both," Tecna asked politely.

"Save the argument for later," Bloom suggested. "There's a group of boys and an android that needs our help."

At that moment, Flora examines her soundings and shushes everyone on the spot. She then takes out a notepad and wrote down as quickly as she could 'No one make a noise. The vines around us are the Quietous Carnivorous, also known as the Melodian Sound Vines. They are very sensitive to sound so no one make a noise if you want to live.'

Stella reads this and laughs out loud. "The Melodian Sound Vines," she jokingly said, "How preposterous. They only exist on Melodi-WHOA HEY!" As she finishes her sentence, she gets hoisted into the air by her ankles. "GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" She yells in fear. As Flora tries to calm the plant down, Musa jumps from branch to branch and cuts down Stella with her safari hat. Flora and Bloom catches Stella as Musa lands on her feet, bowing to them. Needless to say, everyone was shocked.

Musa then sighs quietly and goes to Flora, takes the notepad and pencil and writes down 'Dad wanted me to learn how to fend for myself, so I took ninja classes when I was younger. So yea, Sue me. I want my one free phone call.' Everyone believes her as they all keep going as they see the four boys being wrapped by vines as Crimson tries to fend for themselves with their ax. Musa sees Riven's phantoblade on the ground, which to her surprise, was exactly what she needed; a katana. She smiles and goes up and frees the specialists from the vines one by one, as they all run out of their range.

* * *

As soon as they all get out of range of the Sound Vines, everyone takes a breather, especially tecna. "I...really...gotta...start...working out...again..." Tecna said with each breath as Dipper gets off her back, letting her take a break.

"You work out, Tec?" Dipper asked curiously.

"Da," Tecna replied with pride. "You think I'm all fat? I'm a perfect blend of fat and muscle in all the right places, dipping sauce." She smiles as that as she puts her arms up to show him. "In fact, I do partake in a sport that uses brute strength and it's quite popular on Zenith. Two big people like myself, fighting for dominance in a ring-like arena. It's quite a show, don't you agree?"

"And here I thought you were just a lazy glutton who spends all day in front of a screen pressing buttons," Stella replied to her honestly, earning a glare from Tecna.

Musa and Riven laughs at that together as Musa turns to him. "I believe you want this back," Musa said, turning off the phantoblade and handing it back to Riven,

Riven smiles and takes it from her. "A Melodian Ninja, huh? Not bad. Back on our home planet of Melodia, I'm technically considered a samurai. It's a tradition we men of the Hiroshian family follow." He sees Musa blushing at her and goes back to being a jerk. "But a fairy is still a fairy. We can handle this mission on our own." As Riven said that, Musa's smile turns into a frown in a split second and pushes him away out of rage. Musa then walking to Flora, who tries to calm the small ranging fury down.

"Sorry to say, Riven, but if you don't team up with us, then your on your own," Sky told him. Riven then pouts and sighs, defeated and regretfully teams up with the Winx Club with his squad of specialists. They got themselves all ready and were walking through the forest with Flora leading the group due to her connection with nature. Tecna and Crimson were in the back of the group as Tecna was asking Crimson a few questions.

"So...Crimson...you say you are android from our homeland of Mother Zenith, Da?" Tecna asked them, curious about their origins. Crimson's helmet beeps a few times and they respond politely to the heavy Winx member.

"Affirmative, miss Bionerakova," Crimson answered. "I was created to be the next advancement at zenithian technology, adapting to any terrain and fighting to protect all the planets of the Magix alliance." They said as Tecna grabbed their wrist.

"Sorry to say, but I am fairy of technology and I can tell you are no android," Tecna told her, finding out about something Crimson dosent want to find out. "I can sense that only your weapons and helmet are the pieces of technology on you."

Crimson dialed down their volume on their head greatly, now a helmet and whispered to Tecna "Ok, you caught me, I'm not an android and 'Crimson' is just an alias to help hide my true identity so I can attend Red Fountian. Only Sky, Brandon and Headmaster Salidan knows exacly what I look like under the helmet and the twins have met me before on Earth, but that's all your going to get from me."

Tecna was shocked to learn about this, lets go of her wrist and replied with a smile "Your secret's safe with me, Crimson. I wont tell a soul about your secret," Tecna assured her. "Sorry for assuming your tech, but the magix alliance just passed a law that prevents the study of all artificial intelligence."

Crimson, smiling under their helmet, says "It's OK, Tecna. I'm used to the suspisions by now. And if you want to be with Dipper, then I give you my blessing." They pat Tecna on the back and Tecna chuckles at that.

"You really do like him, no?" Tecna asks, also adding "Besides, were just friends."

Crimson sighed, telling her new friend "That's what I thought at first, but i'm starting to have second thoughts."

* * *

Eventually, they all reached a giant mud pit with decent sized stepping stones all scattered throughout the pond. The 12 of them all see this and Mabel chuckles at this. Riven, still pissed about Musa blowing him off, got a little angry.

"What could possibly be so funny?" Riven demanded.

"Don't you see," Mabel told them. "It's like a giant game of hopscotch." She then starts hopping from stone to stone, impressing everyone. She then reaches the end of the pond and signals for everyone to come over.

Soon after she signals, everyone starts to come over. Some came over quickly, like Musa, Riven and Crimson. Others were slow and more calculated with their landings, like Dipper, Timmy and Tecna. Unfortunately, Timmy misstep one stone and fell face first into the mud. Everyone starts to laugh, but Riven kept getting more pissed.

"Now we have to add another clumsy person to the list," Riven said, tired of this day and wanting to go back home. Crimson nudges him as he falls into the mud himself.

"Whoops," They said, unapologetic, "My servos must have gone haywire for a second." Brandon laughs at the joke and high fives Crimson in response. Riven rose from the mud, tired of being the butt of every joke told today.

Tecna then picks up Timmy from the mud like a cat with her gentility altered strength and puts her back down on the slab next to him. "Just because I'm a bit of a slob, doesn't mean others have to be as well," Tecna told him with Timmy in awe at her beauty. She then keeps moving as Timmy stops Dipper for a second.

"Dude, mind helping me get Tecna's number? I think i'm in love here." Timmy whispers to Dipper.

"Let me guess; its her size that captivated you?" Dipper told him. "It's nothing to be ashamed about. I knew a friend back on Earth with a... lets just say similar problem."

"It's more about the fact that she's a genius that won me over, dude." Timmy corrected him. "Plus, i'm a bit of a sucker for strong women." Dipper nods at his statement, sort of understanding what he means by that.

As Riven was getting back up from the mud, he feels the mud pulling him deeper into the pond as the rocks were being pulled in, and by chance, Riven, Timmy, Tecna and Dipper.

"Did anyone take into an account the fact this pond could have been a whirlpool?" Timmy said to his friends. Tecna was about to say something as her stone shuffled and she fell into the pond, followed by Timmy and Dipper. They scream as they get pulled to the eye of the whirlpool.

"I'LL SAVE YOU, BRO-BRO!" Shouted Mabel as she pulled out her grappling hook and shooting it into the pond with Tecna grabbing it.

"I got it!" Tecna shouted back as she gestures to the boys into the mud to grab on. Dipper goes on her back, Tecna grabs timmy's hand and Riven grabs onto Timmy's hand.

"Dont let go of me," Riven demanded in response. Mabel was slowly getting pulled near the pond as one by one, the other Winx members and the specialist squad helps Mabel pull their friends out of the mud.

"Ugh," Dipper said, covered in mud. "now I feel like Waddles in a rainy day." He then looks down at himself and was about to use his powers to dry off, but doesn't do so to get a passing grade in this lesson.

"Forget the mud, kid," Riven said, pissed he was in the mud. "We probably lost the trail of the troll." Suddenly, the group hears girly screaming not too far from where they are at.

"Wait a second..." Musa said, shocked at what she is hearing. "I recolonize that scream. That's Francine, one of our classmates."

"Then let's get going, Winx. That troll's going to attack our fellow fairies and we're going to stop him from doing so," Bloom said, raising the spirits of her teammates as they rush to where the scream is coming from, leaving the specialists behind by accident.

"Shouldn't we bring Crimson and the specialists with us as well?" Dipper suggested to his friends. "They do need to bring the troll in for a grade."

"You realize they're right behind us, right?" Musa told him as she points to the others ruining with them.

"Oh right...sorry..."

* * *

In another clear section of the swamp, a bunch of female students were huddled together while a giant blue troll with long black hair, terrible teeth and breath, what appears to be nipple rings and a brown, stained loin cloth on his body, he also appears to have the same body type as Tecna, strong limbs but a thick middle. The troll then roars at them, showering the girls with spit and flem and forcing them to smell his really disgusting breath that's a mixture of musk, fish, and decay. One of the girls in the group vomited on the ground, another one fainted and Francine was too petrified to speak.

The troll then raised his tree branch and spoke in a rough voice, saying "FOR THE GLORY OF THE ANCESTRAL WITCHES!" Before he can slam down the branch, a laser was shot and destroyed more then half of the branch. The troll looked at his newly destroyed makeshift weapon and then looked at the direction of the blast, seeing Timmy's sharpshooting skills take it out. The other specialists had their weapons out as Tecna cracks her knuckles and Musa cracking her neck, both ready for battle with the specialists.

"I'll distract troll. Musa, Boys, back me up," Tecna demanded with a smile as the people she mentioned nodded.

"The rest of us will help Francine and her friends," Bloom said. "But wait, Tecna, how will you be able to distract the troll without magic." As Bloom said that, Tecna starts to laugh.

"Bloom, you have much to learn," Tecna told her. "Not only am I Fairy of Technology, but I am also identified as a Cyborg Sumo back on Mother Zentih. This means that I physically am on par with Trolls and Ogres due to my robotic arm and leg bones. And I'm in the light weight category as well."

Bloom, Dipper and Crimson were all surprised at her facts as Musa puts on a shit eating grin. "If that's a light weight zenithan sumo, I can only imagine what a heavy weight one looks like." Tecna stared at Musa as the troll roars at them and charges at the new group. Tecna then grabs its shoulders and forces him into a stand still.

"I've distracted it, men, now do your thing," Tecna told the specialists. The specialists charge at the troll as Tecna pushes it away, making it stumble. Sky and Brandon were slashing at it's hard skin with their swords, making dents in it, but not making it bleed. Timmy and Crimson were standing back, blasting it with their weapons. Riven and Musa were running around the troll, making it distracted with their speed.

"Riven, the handcuffs," Sky ordered Riven. Riven nods as he charges up to the troll with the handcuffs, bur Timmy accidentally shoots it, breaking the restraint in two.

"TIMMY, YOU ACTUAL SON OF A BITCH!" Riven shouts at Timmy. The specialists all gasp at that and the Winx were on the verge of transforming to help their new friends, but the other fairies were laughing at the specialists.

"Looks like the Specialists of debauchery strike again," Francine and her friends said, laughing at them as the troll sees this as an opportunity to escape into the forest, feeling a little sore from the battle.

"That could have gotten a hell of a lot better," Crimson whispered to themselves, helping their allies from the aftermath of the battle, but sees Riven, Timmy, Brandon and Sky arguing with themselves.

* * *

The troll was stumbling though the woods, with drips of blood dripping down his left arm from where an arrow lodged itself into. "Stupid fairies...stupid specialists...and even that girl in the helmet with the crossbow," The troll murdered to himself as he started to feel cold from the wind as the forested suddenly turned dark. Soon, his metallic teeth and nipple rings were being pulled in front of him as he feels a hand on his neck. From the shadows, out came Icy, who was smiling menacingly at him.

"Look who we have here, dear sisters and apprentice. The troll that escaped," Icy told her allies coldly. The troll gulped in response, knowing full well that he was going to die today.

"Mistress Icy...please spare me. I told not of your plan with the staff of solaria and the Dragon's flame," He begged them. "I know of a secret from Prince Sky Falchion's specialist group. If you spare me, I can tell you about it."

Soon, the intensity of the teeth lowered as Pacifica stepped out of the shadows with Pepe on her shoulder, walking carefully as to not make him fall into the mud. "Blackmail, huh?" She thinks for a moment. "We could use this to tear Red Fountain apart. While they do that, we could look for Stella's ring at Alfea without any issues." As soon as she said that, Darcy and stormy joined them and laughs at her plan.

"That sounds chaotic and wonderful, Pacifica," Stormy assured her.

"I think we have a new plan," Darcy said while Icy nods.

"Very well, troll, speak," Icy demanded the troll, as he nods.

"You know how Sky's group has an android for a squad mate? Well I managed to take a whiff of it, or I should say, a whiff at her," The troll told them, interesting them completely.

"A secret female specialist?" Icy said, surprised at this new fact. "This is good news, given Red Fountain's extremely masculine culture." She then laughs as she freezes the troll down to its core. She then flicks the now frozen troll, toppling it over, shattering it on the ground, killing him. "We have to not leave any evidence in our wake. Darcy, illusion spell." She nods and turns the shards into nothing with her illusion powers. They all disappear quickly while laughing. The second they disappear, Musa, Dipper, Tecna and Crimson go up to the area of the laughter and look around.

"I thought I heard something here," Dipper told Musa, curiously.

"I DID hear something here, Dipper. It was the Trix Witches," Musa assures the small group that went for the troll. "The four of them somehow got the troll and disappeared into the shadows."

"So the Trix are somehow behind the troll and ogre attack back at Gardenia," Crimson thought to themselves. "I think we're all in over our heads here, guys."

* * *

Soon, the ship was up and running as the specialists all agreed on a truce and managed to start again, even a truce between Riven and Dipper, learning that not all men are willing to take up the blade. As a token of their friendship, the specialists all took the Winx to the end of the lesson and landed near the professor of the lesson. They all said their goodbyes as the specialists left for Red Fountain.

"Well, well, well," said Professor Palladium with a smile. "If it isint the MVP's of today's lesson."

"MVP's?" Mabel said, shocked as the elvish professor nods.

"Indeed, young Mabel," Palladium assured her. "Even though you all came last in today's exercise, this lesson wasent about who can get here the fastest, but more so who can get here the in the honorable way, even though you had specialist help for the later half for their mission." As he said that, the other non-winx fairies all complained about the Winx's method of how they completed the lesson. "It's not my fault, girls. Plus, half of you all used magic in today's lesson and none of the Winx used their magic at all. They showed paciance and they demonstrated a great use of their problem solving skills to do so. The One's who did not use magic all pass with an A+. The ones who did use magic all get a C. Now, lets head back to Alfea for a good mean and a good night's rest."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Red fountain's ship hanger, the 5 specialists were all working on the ship that was damaged as punishment for not bringing in the troll for their assignment. "Well," began Riven, "This mission was a complete bust."

"Affermitive," Crimson said, working on the wiring of the ship. "But we did get to make new friends and learn more about each other."

"It does help bond a team together," Timmy added on, working on he program of the ship. "And I've never been a part of a squad before."

"You know what, guys," Brandon said, brushing his blond hair away, "I think this could be a start of a brand new specalist team."

They all share a laugh as Crimson noticed something was missing. "Brandon, will you assist me in getting some wires for the rest of this section?" they asked him politely. Brandon agreed as they stepped out of the hanger for a moment and into the storage room. "Are we alone," Crimson said, now cautious about their surroundings. Brandon nods and Crimson does something unexpected; they took off their head, which was actually a helmet to reveal a teenage girl around Brandon's age with long, dark red hair, pale skin with freckles and green eyes. "I thought I would never get this off, Dude," the girl now said to him.

"I know it's hard, Wendy, but I have faith in your skills. Your more of a specialist then most people in this school," Brandon told her while placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Sky. After the bullshit we've faced today, I actually kind of needed needed that."

* * *

As the Seven fairies head back to their rooms after the long day outside in the swamp, Dipper was already fast asleep and Tecna was carrying him in her strong arms. Flora took the liberty of cleaning everyone off with her magic and back in their original clothes. Everyone else was extremely tired as well from the lesson. "Phew," Mabel said, exhausted, "What a day, am I right, ladies?"

"Your not wrong, Mabel," Bloom told her truthfully. "We passed a lesson, we bonded with each other and the boys and even though we lost the troll, I had a fun day today. We should bond more often together as a group."

"I think Tecna and Dipper bonded a lot today, Bloom," Musa told them with a shit eating grin on her face, pointing to Tecna tucking the youngest member in his bed while sleeping. She even kissed him on the cheek, as well.

"Sweet dreams, comrade dipping sauce," Tecna whispered into his ear as he slept.

"How much you all want to bet they're going to get together before Christmas break?" Mabel told everyone.

"What's Christmas?" Everyone but Bloom and Mabel said.

Bloom the responded with "We shouldn't bet on who's going to get with who, Mabel. All that maters is that their happy being together."

"Speaking of getting together," Stella said, just now remembering something. "Do you guys think I have a chance with the sexy chestnut hair specialist named Prince Sky Falchion?"


	8. Life on Magix

Gravity Winx

By Adventuremaker16

Chapter 8: Life on Magix

* * *

This is an original episode idea I wanted to make to expand upon the twin's relationship with their fellow classmates, friends from red fountain, fellow Winx members, school teachers and their time getting used to the various events and details of the Magix Alliance. I'll try to keep this as close to canon as possible, and WARNING: THERE WILL BE MENTIONS OF PTSD AND PUBERTY IN THIS CHAPTER! You have been warned.

* * *

Saturday morning, a time to relax from classes and to spend some time either with friends, work on homework or projects, or to sleep in. But for two twin sleeping beauties, their alarm starts to go off in a tune that their parents seem to love: Mr. Blue Sky by the Electric Orchestra. Mabel fusses around in the bed as Dipper manages to hit snooze on the button. Mabel moans for a bit, moaning, "Morning already?" She then sees the calendar and sees today's Saturday, which means they don't have classes. She then slowly gets up, and then yawns happily. "Finally, a break from those classes. No potions, no transformation spells gone wrong, no awful field trips to the swamp and no Griselda saying my sweaters look awful" She then jumps out of bed, grabs a sweater, an undershirt and other clothing and rushes into the bathroom, humming happily. As she was in there, she then slides out of the bathroom, a little scared at what happened and goes into Flora's room. She's still sleeping in her bed, but Mabel goes up and pokes her cheek. Flora wrinces in bed as Mabel keeps poking her cheek. "Flora?" Mabel whispers. "Wake up. Its an emergency."

"Mabel," Flora said, still tired in bed with her eyes closed, moaned, "It's barely light out. Can this wait until I wake up?"

"I don't think it can," Mabel told her honestly, her voice a little louder, but still quiet enough to keep everyone else sleeping. "Can fairies have...you know...that time of the month?"

Suddenly, Flora's eye widen with shock as she gets up quickly and sees her. "Even know your a fairy Mabel, your just going though the beauty of nature." She assured her with a smile. "All women goes through it, no matter what class or race you are." Mabel nods, not sure what to think of it. "It's OK. We'll go out into town later and see if we can get some pads for you. My treat," Flora offered to Mabel.

"Thank you," Mabel said, standing up, drying her eyes. "Also, can you get out for a second while I freshen up? You sort of barged in here when I was getting dressed and well...the blood." Flora nods and Mabel walks out of the room and back into the bathroom, going to get dressed. Dipper goes up to Flora, who is now out of her floral themed bed and brushing her hair, worried about his sister's health.

"It's ok, Dipper," Flora assured him. "Your sister's on her period at the moment. It's perfectly natural for a woman her age to go through, even as a fairy."

"Oh, it's just her time of the month." Dipper said, sighing in relief. "Lets just hope she's not too moody as a fairy. You know as much as I do that her powers heavily rely on her emotion. If she gets too angry, there will be hell to pay."

* * *

Two Hours later, Flora took Mabel out into town for some products to help her out, leaving Dipper alone, working on mastering his transformation skills.

"Hopefully I can find a way to change my appearance just a little bit. I don't like the light blue that much." He told himself. "Maybe dark blue's an option. And maybe replace the red with orange? That'll work." As he was talking about how he can improve his fairy form, Tecna walks in the living room of the dorm.

"Dipping Sauce, have you seen my screwdriver set?" Tecna asks him.

He turned around and sees her, sort of happy she came. "Tecna," he said, exited, "Just in time. I was thinking about changing my fairy form into something that feels right, you know?"

Tecna giggles a bit, unsure what to make of the situation and goes to his level, saying "It is good to see what you become, is it not?" He nods at her, a small blush appears on her face. She sees it and smiles back. Wanting to change the topic, Tecna says "Why don't you try some forms in the meantime and see what fits you or not."

"Good idea, Tec," Dipper stated as he turns into the form that he first transformed into. "The first thing I need to change is the color. Cyan doesn't really fit me that well." He then thinks as his outfit magically goes from cyan to dark blue for the main color and the red bows on his boots and underskirt changes color to orange. "I think this works well."

"Da, it really does, Dipping Sauce," Tecna assures him. "But aren't you worried about being in a skirt?"

He thinks about it for a bit and decides to make his crop top turn into a shirt, covering more of his body and his skirt becomes a little longer. "No sense in me exposing myself for so long. Besides, I want this to work in defending myself."

"Understandable," Tecna agreed with him. "But what about the tiara? You want that replaced because I know something you can try out." She says as she magically turns his tiara into a version of her fairy hat on his head with some of his hair sticking out from the bottom.

"It is tempting, I have to admit..." He thinks it over as he cycles through his tiara and the pointy hat and decides not to go with a hat after all. "But I don't think I want to wear a hat, although the wings could use a bit of work..."

"You can't change the wings with magic, comrade," Tecna told him with a straight face. "Trust me, I tried that once and it didn't work."

"But how do I look?"

"I'm not sure, Dipping Sauce. I'm no expert on fashion, so why don't you see if Stella can give you some pointers?" Tecna told him, letting her friend know he'll have better advice with Stella. Without a second thought, Tecna makes a move; holding his hand. Both of them sees it as she jerks away. "Sorry, but I was never good at emotional issues." Tecna said while walking out quickly, embarrassed at the whole situation.

Dipper was confused at the moment and then told himself "Maybe I should have kept the hat."

* * *

Dipper was sitting on Musa's bed while she was trying to concentrate on tuning her guitar. "I don't understand, Musa," He explained to her. "Tecna's really nice and all, but she held my hand and ran away afterward. I think it was because I rejected the hat she offered."

Musa sighs and puts her guitar down and heads to him. "Here's what's going on; Tecna doesn't hate you for being yourself, she just really, really cares about you but since she's a zenithain, she can't understand and express emotions that well so it's going to be a little weird for her at first to get used to it."

Dipper nods, understanding her situation. "Also, Musa, mind if I ask you something personal real quick?" She just shrugs, letting him ask. "Do you know a Parisian girl with a similar hairstyle named Marinette Dupan-Cheng?" As he said that, her eyes widen and she froze for a few seconds. "So you do know her?" Dipper asked, curious.

"Marinette's my younger cousin from my mother's side. She means the world to me, but she can't ever find out about the fact she's half melodian."

"What?" Dipper said, shocked at this new revalation. "Why not?"

"It's because...she was born without the fairy gene or a magical potential. If she ever knew she could never transform into a fairy, she would never be happy again." Musa said, being defensive. "Promise me you wont tell her about this, ok?" Dipper nods at this and Musa asks "How do you know about Marinette, anyway?"

"Oh, that?" He said, "She's in my online friend group, but ever since I came to Alfea, there's been no way to connect to the internet here."

"That sounds like a Tecna problem." Musa told him, smiling at him. "You know, you're a pretty cool guy. Most men around my age only want to be around me for what I have in between my legs. But you seem like the person who only cares about what a woman has in her heart. No wonder Tecna has a crush on you."

"Yea-" Dipper paused, the full extent of Musa's words crashing into him. "Wait, what was that about Tecna's feelings for me?"

* * *

In the shopping district of Magix City, Flora, Stella and Mabel were all out having fun. "You know it's really fun to get out of school for a bit, even if it's on the weekend," Mabel said to her friends.

"You said it, Mabel," Stella said, happy to be with her friends. "Just you, me and Flora, just having a good old time, just us Winx girls." She says, pulling them close into a side hug. "Now, what's next on the list?"

"We do need to stop by the food market and grab some fruits and vegetables before Tecna finds out we have them," Flora said, checking her list from her phone.

"Why," Mabel asked, "Because she'll eat them all? Because you know she will with her appetite."

Stella laughs out loud and Flora chuckles as Stella responds "It's because Zenithans can't stomach organic food."

"It's not poisonous to them," Flora added, "But it just keeps them in the bathroom for a long time."

"And not in a good way," Stella added on the conversation.

"When is there ever a good reason to stay in the bathroom for a long time?" Flora asked Stella.

"Um, hello, Flora," Stella told her, "The new Fall issue of Red Fountain quarterly just came out and you know their sweaty muscles show through their uniform." Flora knows exactly what she's talking about. She responded by just face palms and Mabel just giggles at that.

"I think I understand that, Stella," Mabel said, "But make sure you get two magazines, just in case you get one of them wet. HEYO!" Flora was in tears from laughing at her joke and Stella's face was red in embarrassment and a little insulted, but then smirked.

"Well played, Mabel," Stella proudly said. They then kept walking as Flora kept reading the list.

"We also need some basic spell books for the twins and Bloom," Flora added on.

"Why need books when they can learn from all of us?" Stella said proudly.

"That is a great idea, Stella," Flora complemented her on her idea. "We can teach them all we know about magic to catch them up on their lessons. It'll be great."

"Of course. All my idea's are great ideas," Stella told them as Mabel agreed with her. "But I cant help but feel we're forgetting something."

* * *

Back at the Winx's dorm, Bloom was taking care of her pet rabbit Kiko as he seemed to notice his owner sighing. In the same room, Musa and Tecna were playing a game on the game system Dipper brought over from Earth as Dipper was reading what appeared to be a spell book on another chair. "Dipper," Bloom asked him as he put the book down on the chair.

"Yea, Bloom," he responded, curious on what she has to say.

"Do you miss Earth?" Bloom said. As she said that, he seemed to think about it for a few minutes.

After that time, he responded "Of course I do. I miss my mom, my dad, my cat, Mabel's pet pig Waddles, my classmates back in middle school, the fall California air..." He seems to tear up as he went along, "And my first crush Wendy, my great uncles, and..." He then wiped his tears off, but they kept coming. "I thought i'll never see them again because of that demon."

Musa paused the game and said "You fought a demon?"

"His name was Bill Cipher and he was a complete psycopath that wanted to kill me and my sister for ruining his plan to take over the earth. He even took over my body and tried to kill it." As he was talking, he remembered exactly what he did to him and curled up a bit. Tecna notices this, gets up, walks to him and immedeatly pulls him into a bear hug.

"That bad demon will never hurt you as long as I draw breath," Tecna said, letting him see her eyes, full of determination. "But remember, you are a fairy now, so if he does come back, you can show him to never mess with you or your family."

Dipper looked at her and said "You promise?"

Tecna gives him a quick peck on the lips and says "You have my word as the princess of Zenith." Dipper didint hear that because he was currently trying to process what happened a few seconds ago with the kiss. Musa smiled as Bloom gasped in response as Mabel, Flora and Stella came back with some bags from town.

"What did we miss?" Mabel asked, seeing her brother zoned out and in a bear hug by Tecna.

"Your brother said something about an experience with a demon and Tecna made sure he was going to be ok," Bloom said to Mabel.

"What Bloom means is that Tecna stole your brothers first kiss," Musa added, still smiling with a shit eating grin on her face.

Mabel gasps and giggles in response. "Dipper and Tecna, kissing? This is quite a surprise, and a surprise I expected." As she said that, she offered her hand to Stella, who then gave her a small stack of money. Tecna was surprised at this new news she was seeing.

"You were betting on us?" Tecna said, a little insulted.

"Just a little bit, actually," Mabel assured her.

A few seconds later, a letter slides under the door and Bloom notices it. "Oh? A letter," She said as Kiko went over and picked up the letter in his mouth, returning it to Bloom, earning a gentle pat on his head. She then opens the letter and reads it.

"What does it say, Bloom?" Flora wondered to her friend.

Bloom puts the letter down and says "Turns out we were chosen to have kitchen duty this week, and this includes preparing dinner for everyone at Alfea."

Tecna walks into the kitchen for a quick second as Flora notices what shes about to get. "No Tecna, you can't bring your deep-fryer to make the meals," Flora told her. Defeated, Tecna came back out and sat next to Dipper, who just now snapped out of the kiss.

"Whatever it is, we need to figure out a good way we can balance this dinner thing," Dipper assured his friends and then see's Mabel smiling "That dosen't involve an all gummy meal." Mabel's smile quickly turns into a frown, a little angry at her brother's choice.

"Whatever we make, we need to make sure it'll be cheap, filling and well for the taste buds," Bloom told her friends as they all agree with her. "Something everyone can enjoy, no matter what world they're from."


	9. Date with Disaster part 1

Gravity Winx

By adventuremaker16

Chapter co-written by alternativewinxcontinuity

Chapter 9: Date with Disaster part one

* * *

A few days later in the kitchen of Alfea, the Winx Club were all in the kitchen. Stella's not there for some odd reason while Flora and Tecna were arguing about what to cook for everyone in the school. Mabel was even wearing a light blue sweater with a burger on it with fries all over it for just the occasion. Musa, however, was not impressed on what she's seeing between her two friends. Flora and Tecna were arguing about what kind of food they want to prepare for the students and staff at their school.

"I told you Tecna, we need to prepare a salad bar for the school," Flora argued with Tecna, who was trying to hook up something to the counter. "So why in the name of Lymphia are you setting up a bunch of portable deep fryers?"

"And I told you, Flora," Tecna argued back with her, "We need to set up deep fryers for the potluck we're setting up. All the good Zenithan foods will be there, waiting to be digested by the students here." She said as she turns it on. Flora then guards the food from her tall and heavy friend, who wants to put them into her machines.

"Don't you dare, Tecna," Flora threatened her. "I don't care if your a princess or a cyborg, I'm not letting you ruin my salad bar with your disgusting eating habits."

Musa then sighs heavily, goes in between them and stops them from interacting by using her magic to keep them apart. "Hold it, you two. We need to think of a meal that everyone will like. Something that can be enjoyed by everyone, even if you're a vegan," looks at Flora and then looks at Tecna. "Or a Cyborg." The both turn and cross their arms, obviously not ready to agree with each other. "So, what can we make for everyone?" Musa added on, wanting to help everyone while still being visibly pissed at her friend's arguments about their diets.

Mabel raises her hand, trying to get her friends and brother's attention. "I have an idea. Why don't we just magic up some food for everyone? I mean, what's the point of all this," She uses her magic to make some kitchen utensils float in the air behind her, resuming with "If we don't get to have some fun every now and then."

Dipper uses his magic to make all of the utensils go back to where they belong, keeping her from accidentally hurting anyone, especially himself. Even after being at Alfea for roughly 3 weeks now, he and his sister have gotten better and better with their newly discovered magical abilities. However, they still have a long way to go before they reach their full potential. He knows this and deep down, Mabel knows this as well. But Dipper knows that Mabel just wants to have some fun with her new magic. Just as he was lost in thought, a grey haired, middle aged looking man with semi-pointy ears walked in, somehow overhearing everything Mabel said.

"Because," the newly arrived chef stated to the young Winx fairy, "When you do things with your own two hands, there's a lot more satisfaction to the meal." He looks around the room and sees the mess Flora and Tecna made with their fight. "It looks like we don't need any deep fryers or a salad bar after all, girls." Dipper hears this, and the chef finds himself on the receiving end of a stare from Dipper, who wants to be recognized as a guy, but a male fairy in his own rights. "Whoops," The chef corrected himself, "Sorry about that, young... Mason, was it?"

"It's Dipper, actually. I don't let anyone use my real name, actually," Dipper responded back, as respectfully as possible. Deep down, he did not like anyone using his birth name except for Mabel, their parents and his Grunkle Ford. But after what he's learned about them not being related by blood, he still thinks of him as his great uncle.

"Either way, you all have a lot of work to do to feed at least two hundred and fifty mouths here at Alfea," the chef told the six of them.

"Yes Chef Igino," Musa, Tecna and Flora told him, not wanting to cook tonight due to them having different plans that they want to get to. Flora wants to study for her potions class, Tecna wants to fix a couple of machines that's currently resting in her room and Musa didn't really have a plan besides being a rebellious teenager, blasting music from her speakers as she plays the guitar. Flora sees that the twins and Bloom don'tseem to know who he is, and decides to fill them in.

"So," Flora began, "you three probably don't know who chef Solgea Igino is, being from earth and all that. He's one of Solaria's greatest chefs, even serving under the Agabiti royal family."

Mabel was impressed that he knew Stella's family as Dipper writes down the notes in a mini pad of paper.

"Now, Tonight's meal should be roast prime beef with a side of bread in the traditional style of Solaria, salad and potato wedges imported from Lymphia. And for dessert, Apple pie with apples straight from the Magix farmers market."

Dipper heads over to the table and picks up a glowing blue apple and inspects it. "Are you sure these apples are safe to be consumed? They look radioactive."

Flora smiles, walks over and picks it up by the stem. "Of course, Dipper. These are Glow Apples. Perfect for finding your way home in a pitch dark cave or a forest. And no, they're not radioactive so were all safe."

"Was it the glowing of the apples?" Musa said, semi-worried about Dipper and his naivety towards the concepts of the Magix alliance. He nods as Tecna assures him that it would be safe to eat.

"Enough lessons, it's time to cook," Chef Solgea announced to the group as they all head to their work stations. Musa is on potato duty, Bloom and Tecna were trying to get the meat ready, Stella is supposed to be preparing the bread, Flora was making sure the salads were in order as the twins got the job of making the apple pie, while using their mother's recipe that they memorized. While they begin cooking, they noticed something, or someone, missing from kitchen duties.

"Has anyone seen princess sunshine lately," Musa asked the group where Stella was. "She was supposed to show up about a half hour ago."

"Yeah," Flora added on. "Where is Stella? She's supposed to help us with dinner."

"This probably won't be helpful, but I did hear her ramble on about a date of some kind," Bloom chimed in. They hear tons of grumblings from Musa, Dipper and Flora while Mabel pouts.

"Stella's probably going on a date? I wanna help her," she whines to the rest of the group.

As they work, the head chef walks around the room and inspects the way the 6 Winx Club members are cooking the food, and he is less than impressed by their skills.

"No, no, not like that, like this! This is too hot, that is too cold," Chef Solgea moves between the group members, critiquing everything they did. As he moves away from Bloom, she turns to Dipper with wide eyes and mouths 'Gordon Ramsay!'

Dipper had to shove his hand over his mouth to stop a laugh from escaping and drawing the chef's wrath. Musa gives Bloom a questioning look, having seen her mouth something to Dipper, but not what it was.

Bloom glances to check on the Chef's location before leaning towards Musa to whisper an explanation, but she's interrupted by Stella finally arriving.

"What up, yall? Guess who got a date tonight?" She announced to her friends.

"And there she is," mouthed Musa.

"That's why you were late?" Bloom asked her. "Well at least you're here now. Why don't you start making and preparing the bread for everyone. It was supposed to be your job, after all."

"We can worry about food later," Stella told her friends. "Right now, I sort of need help about what i'm about to wear to my date for the fabulous prince Sky Falchion." At this moment, the other fairies in the room could swear that there were hearts over Stella's head.

"I don't know if we should leave the food out like this," Dipper complained to the rest of the squad. "Plus with the oven on, what if we burn down the school and we get expelled?"

Mabel goes over and pats his back, saying "Quit your worrying, you wet blanket. We'll only be gone for about 10 minutes, tops." Not wanting to seem like a wet blanket, he sighs and goes with them back up to the dorm.

* * *

Up there, they see Stella go through her massive walk in closet, trying to find the perfect dress to wear for her date.

"Is this all yours?" Dipper asked Stella about her massive clothing collection.

"And I thought Pacifica's closet was big," Mabel added on.

"Well you guys have never gotten to know a true princess before," Stella said, smiling as she started to look for the perfect dress. As soon as she saw one, she pulled it out and showed it to everyone. "What about this?" She said, showing them a pitch black dress.

"Well," began Flora. "It does look a little on the gloomy side."

Stella looked back on the dress and said "Your right, it looks like I'm heading to a funeral." Stella our the dress back, only to pull out a super colorful dress in return. "So what about this one?"

"And where did you get that?" Bloom asked Stella as she wanted to know where she got that particular dress.

"I actually made this dress myself," She said with pride.

"So you can arrive on your date as a clown?" Musa remarked at the stupid dress as Stella shot her a glare.

"Who cares what you wear to the date," Dipper told them. "They'd still be with you even if your wearing nothing but underwear or maybe this thing." He then pulls out an orange dress for Stella as she squeals in delight.

"IT'S PERFECT!" She yelled out as she hugs Dipper. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" During the hug, Musa could see the building jealousy in Tecna's eyes as Musa pats her on the back.

"Don't worry, Tec," she told him. "It'll be OK." Tecna nods and lets it go for now.

"Oh Stella," Bloom interjected, "Do you think Brandon will show up as well?"

"Like a double date?" Mabel added on, wanting to see where this goes.

"Nope," Stella told them, "Sky gave his squadmates and that walking appliance the night off."

"You should really be careful about what you call that android. Unless you haven't seen any robot uprising movie ever," Dipper wanted Stella as basically everyone else agreed with him.

"Alright, alright, I won't talk that way about Crimson anymore," Stella told them, making them calm down. "Now that I have the perfect dress, I need the perfect jewelry. Follow me" Stella leads them deeper into her closet as she shows them a treasure chest that's within the closet.

"Ooh, a pirate chest, " Mabel said excitedly.

"Don't tell me it's filled with your jewelry," Musa begged Stella.

"Of course it's jewelry. Where else do you expect me to put all of this?" Stella told them as she opened her jewelry chest to reveal a few trillion dollars worth of gems, metals, necklaces, pearls and more that Bloom and the twins have never seen before.

"With this much jewelry, you can probably clear away the Earth's debt," Bloom told Stella as she looked at the contents inside the chest with awe.

"Yea," She replied back, "But I like them just the way they are. And now I need to figure out what I'm going to be wearing for my date." Stella starts digging into the chest as she finds a beautiful diamond encrusted pearl necklace. "Ah perfect." She puts it on as she shows herself in the mirror. "But the ring is a little too much." She takes off the ring and gives it to Bloom. "Here you go. Make sure its safe."

"Wait, your giving me the ring?" Bloom said with a shocked expression. "But it's your staff ring."

"Sure the staff's awesome, but i'll be in the presence of a real prince tonight." Stella assured Bloom.

"But what if he's into a princess that can kick some booty?" Mabel questioned Stella's methods.

"Then i'll bring it for our second date, sweetie," Stella said with a smile.

"I don't know if I trust sky enough for you to date him," Dipper said, concerned.

"I'm pretty sure Sky's not a stack of gnomes, bro-bro, he would have smelled funny if he was," Mabel assured his paranoid brother as she sniffs the air again. "Ugh and speaking of smell, something's on fire." As she said that, the entire group, minus Stella, realized what was burning.

"THE MEAL!" They all yelled as they practically run out of the room, but Stella was trudging behind them due to her footwear.

* * *

"Oh no fair, I have heels on," Stella told them as she was catching up. As they were running, Mabel splits from the group as she grabs a fire extinguisher like device off the wall, but it was a little alien to her to know. The other five Barge into the room, but Stella was staying outside so she can avoid smelling like smoke for the date.

"We made such a mess," Bloom told herself. "What would anyone say to us about this?" At that moment, the smoke in the room was suddenly transmuted into a freshly scented air that's easy on the ozone and perfect for the situation. The others turn around to see Griselda casting the spell, and she is not happy about the situation.

"Mess you say?" Griselda explained angrily. "I could think of a few words, my dear Bloom Peters." she walks by to see the ones in the room. "How about 'Disaster'? Or maybe 'Catastrophe'. Or perhaps I should even say this was a 'calamity'." She keeps walking past them as she sees someone missing. "And where exactly is Mabel? I'm sure she would have wanted to know she was one of the ones who caused the-"

As Mrs Griselda said that, Mabel kicks the door open with the fire extinguisher in hand and sprays the entire room indiscriminately while screaming "FIRE!" at the top of her lungs, covering everyone she sees by mistake, but it's mostly Griselda who was covered in flame retardant. Musa was uncontrollable laughing at this. Stella, who hid behind the counter by instinct so she couldn't get covered, was snickering as well. Tecna was smiling, which is rare for a zenith of her scale while the other Winx members were laughing slightly. Griselda, however, was not in the mood for any of the shenanigans as she uses her magic to clean herself off and everyone else in the process.

"May I remind you all that dinner is an important meal and should not be delayed for anything," Griselda told them as she turns around and starts to leave the room. "Do your best, fairies." With that, she left the room as the Winx club sighs and gets back to work.

"What are the odds that she'll accept cold cereal for dinner?" Bloom asked her squad, hopefully wanting to get over her duties.

* * *

Roughly forty five minutes later, six of the seven roommates return to the room and they are all exhausted. Stella already bailed on them the moment the place was cleaned up with her date with Sky.

"I don't know if I should even eat now," Flora told her friends as Tecna goes into the kitchen.

"I'll just make sure to eat enough for all of us," Tenca told her happily.

"Of course you would, Tec," Musa told herself as she lays on the couch. "But man, Stella had the right idea."

"Hoarding gold like a dragon?" Dipper remarked, still curious on how much gold she had in her chest, probably calculating how much money she has.

"That too, but I mean going out," Musa corrected him.

"Do you think anyone would even ask us out?" Bloom curiously asked her friends.

"Id rather stay in and work on my projects," Tecna told them honestly, chowing down on what appeared to be a triple Decker cheeseburger. Flora took one good look at it and the grease, condiments and an off world pickle chip dripping from it and fainted on sight. Kiko then gently tucked her in with a fluffy blanket Mabel brought from Earth.

"Oh come on, Tec, it'll be fun to go out and try foods from different planets," Bloom told her.

"Heck, even my pen-pal Roxy said she tried new foods at the huge potluck she had a few years back," Mabel added on.

"Oh yea, her," Dipper told himself, remembering Mabel's pen-pal.

"That does sound logical in a way, but I don't think a date would be a logical option."

Bloom added on "Yea, maybe you can bring Timmy with you. He seems like a smart specialist."

"Or what about your dipping sauce? You two work perfectly together" Musa added on, smirking. Dipper blushes madly about that nickname he might never get over at the same time, Tecna's face went red as she rushes into her bedroom. "So who do you think she was blushing about?"

* * *

Around the crack of dawn the next day, the entire dormitory was awoken by the loud crashing noises. One by one, everyone got up put of their beds and they were not in the mood for whatever was happening around 5:30 in the morning. Tecna got out of her room as she was only wearing a white undershirt and a purple pair of sweatpants, but had some circuits and metal plating showing on her lower limbs.

"Ugh, whats with the racket?" Tecna asked the others in the room.

Mabel, still half asleep in her long sleeved floppy disk shirt and her hair being a mess, said "Whatever it is, it ruined my amazing dream I had that involved my Earth friend Alya."

"It's coming from Stella's room," Bloom told everyone as they all knocked on Stella's door. "Stella, its us. We just want to make sure everything is OK in there." As they knocked on the door, the door slowly opened as it showed Stella, oddly dressed for the day, in the middle of a huge mess in her own room. Clothes were piled up everywhere and were either balled up or torn to shreds. Her jewelry shared the same fate, but this time, even the gems and pearls were torn apart, almost as if so Stella was looking for something important.

"Oh hey girls," Stella told them with a hint of fear in her voice. "Whats good in the hood?"

"What Dragon-awful reason do you have for making this much noise so early in the morning, Stella?" Musa, who's still half asleep, wearing comfy clothes and frizzled pigtails, asked Stella.

"N-no reason, girls. But I think you should try going back to be-"

As Stella said this, all the bedroom alarms went off in each of the different rooms.

"Too late for that now, Stella." Bloom told her.

"Wait, when did you come back in last night?" Dipper asked her, curious.

"Dipper's right, Stella. How did your date with Sky the fabulous specialist go last night?" Mabel asks, wanting to know if theirs a chance for a second date for the princess of Solaria.

"It was fine, alright? What were you expecting, for me to take him out behind a dumpster and-"

"STELLA AGABITI, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Bloom interrupted, yelling at Stella.

"NOTHING, YOU PRIMITIVE HUMAN!" She roared at her and barged out of the room.

"Human's aren't that primitive, are we?" Mabel asked herself.

"We'll, we don't have space travel, nor do we have any special genetic traits, unlike a Lymphian's regeneration, or a Melodian's eardrums. So i guess she was right, we humans are primitive," Dipper answered her question. "But there's no excuse in what she just told Bloom."

"He's right," Musa said, agreeing with him, "We got to find out why shes acting like a bitch." And at that moment, they were checking the time and were panicking.

"Right after today's lessons," Bloom told the group.


End file.
